The reason of my life
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: En su último año de Preparatoria, todos se sienten presionados, buscando cuál es la razón de sus vidas. Ante esto, Sakuno ha decidido que ha llegado el momento de declararse y Ryoma descubrir lo que siente por ella. (Soy pesima para hacer sinopsis jaja así que descubran lo qué sucede en esta historia corta)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eran mediados de Diciembre en la Preparatoria Seishun, donde quedaban alrededor de dos semanas para que los chicos de último año salieran del establecimiento y comenzaran a pensar en lo que se dedicarían el resto de sus vidas. En honor a dicho evento, Tomoka Osakada como presidenta del centro de estudiantes, había decidido organizar un gran baile de despedida, teniendo en cuenta que nunca volverían a vivir algo así y debían aprovechar ese momento.

En esos días, Sakuno se había sentido desolada, no sólo porque su amiga no estuviera a su lado, sino también porque no sabía qué haría para ese día en particular. "No es necesario que tengas pareja para asistir" le había dicho su mejor amiga en un intento de animarla, pero ella no estaba muy segura de si iría. Pero más allá del hecho de que no tenía con quien ir, aunque había recibido más de una propuesta de chicos de otras clases, había otra cosa que le inquietaba aún más y se conectaba con el chico que siempre había amado, Ryoma Echizen. Si bien solía verlo durante las clases, aún así no era capaz de platicar con él, ya que una vez que se encontraba en el pasillo, un grupo de chicas se acercaban y no tenía oportunidad de hacerlo. Debido a su popularidad en los nacionales y sus victorias en los últimos partidos, tendían a acosarlo y preguntarle sobre sus hazañas sobre el tenis. Temía que producto de esto, todo lo que habían construido hace unos años se fuera por la borda.

Si lo pensaba bien, ese año era la última oportunidad que tenía de expresarle sus sentimientos, considerando que una vez que ambos salieran de Preparatoria, sus destinos ya no estarían conectados como solían estarlo con el tenis y se cortarían de inmediato. Su abuela le había comentado que incluso muchas universidades extranjeras le estaban enviando ofertas para que él estudiara en ellas, ofreciéndole incluso becas deportivas que le garantizaba pagar la mitad de los aranceles de referencia, sin importar el área en la que se quisiera dedicar. Era increíble, estaba muy feliz por él y ansiaba poder preguntarle qué había decidido, no obstante hace un tiempo que no hablaban y sólo solían mirarse en los pasillos. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Deberías dejar de preocuparte por su futuro y pensar en el tuyo, Sakuno" Le había dicho su abuela un día, cuando había notado que se preocupaba demasiado por lo que él decidiría, sin embargo no sabía realmente qué haría con su vida. Si bien estaba interesada en algunas cosas, aún no decidía bien a lo que se dedicaría.

Una vez en clases de orientación, un profesor les habló sobre "La razón de vida", justo cuando creía que hablaría de la profesión que escogerían y no quería oírlo, porque estaba cansada de ello, le sorprendió que él se refiriera a una perspectiva totalmente diferente. No hablaba de profesiones, sino que hablaba de la razón que los impulsaba a levantarse todas las mañanas, de seguro para él era el tenis. Entonces el profesor dio algunos ejemplos.

—Lo plantearé de otro modo ¿Existe alguien que consiga llenar ese vacío que sienten? —Preguntó, Sakuno inconscientemente pensó en él. — Qué miren todo el tiempo y piensen "Con esta persona quiero estar el resto de mi vida".

—Aún así, profesor. —Interrumpió Tomoka. —No debería ser una persona nuestra razón de vida ¿Qué sucede si tienen una ruptura? ¿Se va su razón de vida con esa persona? El tiempo suele destruir muchas parejas.

—Buen análisis, Osakada. —Sonrió el profesor. — Pero apuntando a lo último, no creo que el tiempo sea el culpable de separar a las personas, sino que son las mismas personas las que se alejan. —La observó pensativa. —Una persona puede permanecer alado de otra, aunque transcurran miles de años. Lo sé, nadie es inmortal, pero una persona puede seguir allí viva o muera.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó una chica dudosa.

—Mientras sean recordados, esas personas trascenderán. No obstante, volviendo al punto inicial de tu pregunta, tienes razón una persona no puede volverse el razón de vida de otra, pero si puede influir en ella, ser el motor que inspire y mueva a la persona. Es decir, una pareja termina, quizás la persona A nunca vuelva a enamorarse de otra persona igual que la B. Y así, sucesivamente, causa-efecto. No les estoy diciendo que sean dependientes de la otra persona, sino que busquen la verdadera razón por la que están con ellas o les gustan. Una razón de vida no es necesariamente otro ser, también puede ser una pasión, una meta, o incluso eso que quiere ser llenado. —Sonrió. —Pero lo que les intentó mostrar es que la profesión no lo es todo, también deben buscar cuál es el motor de sus vidas y hacia donde quieren dirigirse ¿Quieren ser seres exitosos laboralmente y desolados en el amor? ¿Seres exitosos en el amor, pero desdichados en lo laboral? ¿O quieren hacer un equilibrio de todo? Piénsenlo.

En ese sentido, Ryoma tenía claro a lo que quería dedicarse y era al tenis, volviéndose un entrenador profesional que se dedicara a entrenar equipos. Aún así dudaba de si realmente lo haría bien, teniendo en cuenta que no era una persona con grandes talentos pedagógicos, dado que cada vez que Momo le había pedido ayuda para que entrenara a los nuevos reclutas del club, su método de enseñanza no era el acuerdo y además solía perder la paciencia fácilmente. Así que no sabía bien a qué dedicarse, si bien su madre le decía que era capaz de especializarse en lo que deseara, debido a su inteligencia y habilidad en prácticamente todo, no sabía qué era lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Aunque el tenis era su prioridad número 1, había otra cosa que le inquietaba aún más y no entendía el motivo. Eso que lograba alterar su mente, paralizarlo e incluso advertirle que podría tener sentimientos, era nadie menos que Sakuno Ryuzaki. Una chica que conocía desde el primer momento que llegó a Japón, al principio no la recordaba cuando ella le mencionó que se conocían de antes, porque en ese entonces era distraído y no había retenido ese recuerdo, pero ahora si lo hacía. En un comienzo creía que era una chica extraña, llevaba el cabello demasiado largo y solía tartamudear cuando se acercaba a él. Pero después de un tiempo, aprendió a conocerla y tuvo una percepción distinta de ella. Si bien, no era muy buena jugando tenis, le sorprendía el anhelo que sentía por aprender y mejorar. Siempre que le pedía consejos sobre su entrenamiento, aunque él se dirigía a ella de manera indiferente, Sakuno parecía observarlo de manera errática, como si sintiera devoción por lo que hacía. Tal vez esa admiración, le hizo sentir altivez, creyendo que sólo él podría hacerla sentir de ese modo, pero eso cambió cuando durante los nacionales Kintaro Toyama. Un chico que le hizo sentir celos por primera vez, entonces comprendió que lo que sentía por Ryuzaki no sólo era una simple amistad, había un sentimiento inefable que no lograba comprender.

Posterior a eso, hubieron otras ocasiones que le hicieron darse cuenta que le agradaba Ryuzaki, solía aparecer cuando más la necesitaba, en esos momentos que creía que estaba solo y la única solución era encerrarse en sí mismo. Incluso conseguía subirle el ánimo, en circunstancias en qué no tenía ninguna salida. Ryuzaki no era como cualquier otra chica, ella era diferente. _"¿Has pensado con quien quieres levantarte todas las mañanas?"_ Escuchó una vez a Osakada decirle a Sakuno, burlándose de la clase de orientación que habían tenido. Era una clase que se suponía que debía realmente "Orientarlos" como decía la palabra, pero en lugar de eso había conseguido confundirlos aún más. Esa clase fue la responsable que le hiciera dudar de si el tenis era el verdadero motor de su vida, porque como había señalado podría tenerlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo nada. De alguna manera se había sentido identificado con esas palabras, sonaba absurdo por supuesto, ya que no solía prestar atención a las clases, porque no las requería, tenía suficientes conocimientos para aprobar todo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba precisamente el problema, era un chico exitoso, uno de los mejores de la Preparatoria, sus notas eran dignas de admirar y sus habilidades en tenis también lo eran, pero pese a sus victorias, siempre había algo que buscaba ser llenado y no sabía que era. Quizás la razón de su vida. Y si buscaba reflexionar en la pregunta que le había hecho Tomoka, años anteriores habría respondido que se trataba de falacias, no buscaba despertar con nadie en especial, sólo con Karupin, pero ahora que se encontraba en un punto cúlmine de su vida, ya no sabía qué pensar.

— ¿En qué piensas? Echizen. —Le había preguntado Momo una vez, mientras jugaban tenis.

—En nada.

— ¿Piensas invitar a Ryuzaki al baile? —Se burló, provocando que se sintiera incomodo.

—No sé de qué hablas, no estoy interesado en Ryuzaki.

—Sí, seguro. —Se burló. — ¿Entonces en qué?

—No tiene importancia.

—Deja adivinar ¿Estás pensando en la razón de tu vida? —Enarcó una ceja, viendo como su amigo lo miraba sorprendido. —Lo imaginé, cuando salí de Preparatoria me hicieron lo mismo ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu vida?

—El tenis, por supuesto.

— Sabía que dirías eso. —Sonrió. —Pero te equivocas, el tenis no puede serlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Te lo pondré así, el tenis es el motor de tu vida ¿no? —Al verlo asentir. —Es el que te mueve a hacer cosas, pero ¿Te hace sentir completo?

—P-Pues…—Reflexionó sobre ello, no lo había pensado de ese modo, aunque lo tenía a veces no bastaba.

—Exacto, no lo es. —Esbozó una sonrisa.

— Pero entonces ¿Qué es?

—Tú deberías responder esa pregunta. —Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Hay algo o alguien que sea capaz de hacerte sentir completo? Y pregúntate también ¿Hacia dónde quieres dirigirte?

—No lo sé. —Lo sabía muy bien, sólo una persona lo hacía sentirse así.

—Eso debes descubrirlo, pero el fondo sabes dónde ir. —Sonrió. —Pero debes hacerlo cuanto antes, o si no el tiempo se hará cargo de que no puedas alcanzarla.

Las palabras del profesor sonaron en su mente _"no creo que el tiempo sea el culpable de separar a las personas, sino que son las mismas personas las que se alejan. "_ Pero la pregunta era ¿Ryuzaki era la verdadera razón de su vida? ¿O había otra?

Era un 12 de Diciembre, Ryoma caminaba por las escaleras rumbo a la clase de cálculo, le sorprendía lo rápido que habían decorado todo para el gran baile, muchas chicas le entregaban volantes sobre ello y otras se acercaban curiosas preguntándole si tenía pensado con quien iba a asistir. Sólo una persona se la venía a la mente cuando lo pensaba, una persona que quizás ni tenía idea de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quien pensaría que él, Ryoma Echizen se contagiaría del virus llamado amor, definitivamente si su yo de doce años viera en lo que se había convertido, se burlaría. Él no era así, no solía interesarse por las chicas y tendía a aislarse de los demás, pero ahí estaba pensando en una chica. De pronto, iba tan concentrado en lo sucedido que no notó que una chica iba subiendo por ese mismo lugar y chocó con ella, provocando que se fuera de espaldas y tuviera que tomarla de la cintura para impedir que rodara por las escaleras. Sintió un aroma a fresas desprenderse de su cabello, lo conocía, incluso el sonido que había emitido se le hacía familiar.

—Ryuzaki.

—G-Gracias… —Respondió una vez que se estabilizó, su corazón latía a mil entre el susto y la sorpresa de encontrarlo. —Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

—No me lo agradezcas, casi te genero un accidente. —Susurró preocupado. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes…yo tampoco me fijé. —Se sonrojó.

—Por cierto ¿Por qué vas en sentido contrario de clases?

—P-Pues…el profesor me ha pedido que le llevara unos libros de cálculo, así que pensaba usar la escalera. —Sonrió. —Pero ya estoy bien, descuida. —Le dio la espalda. —Bueno, es hora de irme. Nos vemos, Ryoma-kun.

—Espera. —Anunció, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido. — Te acompañaré.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero yo puedo sola. —Se sonrojó, debía admitir que deseaba que la acompañara, pero creía que no lo haría. Ryoma hizo caso omiso a su excusa y se unió a su caminata a su lado. —Está bien.

Luego de retirar los libros, caminaron de regreso al salón en completo silencio, no porque no tuvieran nada de qué hablar, sino porque ambos luchaban por controlar lo que sentían en esos momentos. Sakuno observó de cerca al ambarino, parecía haber crecido, ya que antes solía ser un centímetro más alto que ella, pero ahora en cambio la superaba. Además, lucia más guapo que antes, entendía porque las chicas lo miraban más. En esas circunstancias es cuando sentía deseos de ser más como ellas y atreverse a hablarle, pero su corazón latía de tal modo que creía que iba a desmayarse. Entonces la pregunta de Tomoka, sonó en sus oídos sobre con quien le gustaría despertar cada mañana, si de ella dependiera lo haría con él, si en esos momentos admiraba su rostro de cerca, no podía imaginar cómo era tenerlo todas las mañanas. Envidiaba a la afortunada que tuviera ese privilegio de hacerlo, de contemplar sus ojos ámbar de cerca, acariciar su cabello y besar sus labios, eso que ella jamás podría hacer. Sólo había podido tomar su mano en pocas instancias, una cuando lo había intentado sacarlo de la cancha cuando tenía su ojo herido y una segunda vez, donde él lo había hecho, cuando habían huido de una tienda de juegos. En esos momentos, Ryoma se encontraba en un campamento con otros tenistas, no lo veía tan seguido, pero ese día sin duda fue el mejor encuentro de todos, donde pudo tener una especie de cinta con él.

—Por cierto, Ryoma-kun. —Se atrevió a decir. — ¿Ya decidiste a qué universidad te irás?

— Aún no lo sé.

—Ah ya veo. —Murmuró. — ¿Te dedicarás al tenis?

—Es posible, pienso volverme entrenador profesional.

— ¿De verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa. — ¡Lo harás muy bien! Estoy segura de eso. El otro día en la clase de orientación, pensé en lo que mencionó el profesor.

— ¿Sobre la razón de la vida? —Inquirió.

—Sí. —Sonrió mirando al camino. —Pensé en tu pasión por el tenis, si bien la razón de vida va más allá de la profesión, pienso que en tu caso el tenis ya estaba en tu vida antes, por lo que sí podría ser el motor que te impulsa a seguir adelante y hacia donde quieres ir…

—Aún no puedo responder esa pregunta, hacia donde quiero ir…

—De seguro muy lejos. —Sonrió. —Ser el entrenador número 1 en el mundo.

—Tienes razón. —Susurró, no había pensado en eso tampoco. — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu razón de vida, Ryuzaki?

—Yo…—Se sonrojó. —No tengo la respuesta todavía, así como a su vez no estoy segura que voy a hacer en cuanto salga de la Preparatoria.

—mmm ya veo, pero aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

—Sí. —Sonrió.

—Pero con respecto a la razón de vida…no creo que sea sólo el tenis ni ningún otro tipo de deporte. —Se detuvo frente al salón, mirándola de reojos.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó dudosa. — ¿O acaso es una persona?

—Quien sabe. —Se encogió de hombros.

¿Quién era? Sintió deseos de preguntar la castaña, no parecía familiarizarse con muchas chicas, además gran parte de las que se acercaban a él solían ser rechazadas, de pronto se sentía mareada, quizás se trataba de alguna chica de América. Ryoma abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y la castaña lo hizo en silencio, generando una gran sorpresa tanto en el profesor que sólo le había encargado a Sakuno que fuera por los libros, como los demás que no esperaban verlos juntos. Sin embargo, tras haber dejado los libros en el mesón correspondiente, ambos se dirigieron a su pupitre, haciendo caso omiso a sus miradas curiosas.

Durante el almuerzo, Tomoka se acercó hacia ella llevando su almuerzo, aún tenía algunas horas libres antes de seguir organizando, por lo que tendría un momento para pasar con ella. Se sentaron en la terraza, el cielo raso las observaba desde lo alto, mientras el viento fresco jugaba con sus cabellos. Era un hermoso día para hablar de los preparativos para el baile, por lo que Osakada se esmeraba en entregarle todos los detalles a su mejor amiga, desde la música que escucharía, hasta las luces y los colores que habría, todo listo para la ocasión. Sin embargo, mientras Tomoka alardeaba sobre ello, Sakuno sólo pensaba en lo qué le había dicho el ambarino ¿Estaría enamorado de alguien? Muchas preguntas invadían su mente y ninguna tenía respuesta.

— ¿Sakuno? ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento.

—Te decía que iré a ver el vestido este fin de semana.

—Ah ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Sonrió. —Por cierto ¿Cómo se encontraron tú y Ryoma? —Habló con malicia.

—En la escalera, tropecé con él. —Se sonrojó.

—Entonces fue obra del destino.

—Eso creo…

— ¿Y porqué luces tan triste? ¿No querías hablar con él hacen días?

—Sí, quería…pero

— ¿Pero?

—Hablamos sobre la clase de razón de vida. —Comenzó diciendo cabizbaja. —Yo pensé que su razón de vida era el tenis, sin embargo dijo que no. Cuando le pregunté si era una persona, mencionó que era posible.

— ¿Crees que esté enamorado de alguien?

—N-No lo sé, temo que sea eso.

—Hablando sobre eso ¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que sientes por él?

—P-Pues…pensaba hacerlo pronto, teniendo en cuenta que después de la Preparatoria no tendré la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

—mmm conociéndolos, es posible que se vuelvan a encontrar. Ya sabes, tu abuela y su padre. Además está el tenis también, si él se va a dedicar a eso.

—Sí, pero…ni yo sé que será de mi vida cuando salga de aquí, menos creo que podremos encontrarnos.

—Tienes razón, entonces debes hacerlo pronto. —Sonrió. —Y qué mejor momento, que el baile.

—No creo que vaya.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó, negando con la cabeza. —Tienes que ir, Sakuno. Será nuestra noche, nuestra primera y última celebración en la Preparatoria. Además será la despedida, si no tienes con quien ir, podemos ir juntas. —Le cerró un ojo.

—Lo sé, Tomo-chan. Pero como tú eres la presidenta del centro de alumnos, es posible que todos quieran hablar contigo y yo...no me siento cómoda en ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Aún así! ¿Y si va Ryoma-sama? —Preguntó analizando su rostro. — ¿Cambiaría algo?

—N-No lo sé…Ryoma-kun no suele ir a ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Y si lo hace esta vez? ¿Lo pensarías?

—Tal vez…

—Bueno, si es que vas…tenemos que pensar en el hermoso vestido que lucirás, por supuesto. —Vio su rostro de duda. —Sólo en caso hipotético claro.

—Está bien. —Suspiró.

— ¡Bien! Veámoslo este fin de semana— Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, estaba pensando ¿Nos iremos juntas de regreso?

—No puedo. —Susurró triste. —Tengo una junta con el centro de alumnos.

—Ah ya veo.

—Pero mañana haré todo lo posible para que nos vayamos juntas.

—Bueno.

Después de la última jornada, Sakuno se dirigió hacia la biblioteca buscando llevar un libro de ciencias, pronto tendría que rendir el último examen y no se sentía preparada para ello, además quería subir un modo de dispersar sus pensamientos en torno a cierto sujeto y pensar en otras cosas, cómo a qué se dedicaría. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre se le había dado enseñar, sus compañeras decían que era una buena maestra a la hora de ayudarlas en clases de Historia y también se le daba bien escribir, por lo que podría ser una buena secretaria o periodista. Pero si tenía que pensar en algo que deseara más que todo, era estudiar turismo, de ese modo podría viajar por todo el mundo y conocer todo aquello que había leído en los libros de historia. Sin embargo tenía un problema, no tenía un buen dominio del inglés, por lo que necesitaría acudir a clases extra para poder hacerlo.

Al salir de la biblioteca, se sorprendió que llovía, no había visto el clima aquella mañana, pero lo que más le impactaba era el hecho que había almorzado en la terraza durante el almuerzo y el cielo estaba despejado, quizás debió inferirlo al sentir la brisa extraña de la tarde. Suspiró, no tenía vestimenta para la ocasión ni mucho menos un paraguas donde protegerse. Llamó a su abuela, esperando que aún se encontrara trabajando en el edificio, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. De seguro ya se había marchado.

Luego de bajar las escaleras a los casilleros, tomó una bolsa que tenía para proteger el libro, no podía exponerlo en momentos así, sino la regañarían por ello. No obstante, con respecto a si misma no podía hacer nada, debía mojarse aunque no lo deseara, total un poco de lluvia no hacía daño a nadie. Sin pensarlo, decidió lanzarse a la lluvia, si se daba prisa podría llegar a casa sin mayores daños. Pero entonces, alguien la tomó del brazo y la jaló de regreso al interior del edificio, miró a dicho personaje extrañada y se sorprendió al percatarse que se trataba de Ryoma. "No deberías salir así. Ten, yo puedo caminar bajo la lluvia. "Anunció, entregándole un paraguas de color rojo y sin esperar una respuesta, salió a la lluvia para marcharse. Sakuno dudó unos minutos sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no podía irse así, ni mucho menos enfrentar una tormenta de ese tipo. Así que decidió seguirlo gritando su nombre hasta cruzar el umbral de la Preparatoria, Ryoma se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella confundido.

—Puedes devolvérmelo mañana.

—Lo sé, pero…—Murmuró, mirando su espalda. —Podríamos compartirlo. —Se atrevió a decir, notando que él ni se inmutaba ante su respuesta, seguía mirando hacia el camino sin decir una palabra. —D-Después de todo…vivimos cerca.

—Como quieras. —Suspiró y volteó a mirarla. —Yo lo llevaré. —Señaló, teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más alto que ella.

Caminaron bajo el manto de la oscuridad, entre truenos y relámpagos, guardando silencio total, sin saber qué decir en esos momentos, sólo escuchando el sonido de la lluvia estrellarse contra el paraguas. Sakuno observó de reojos al ambarino, preguntándose en qué pensaba, quizás tenía planes para ese día y sólo lo estaba ofuscando. Sentía deseos de preguntarle acerca de lo que le había dicho antes de entrar a clases, pero no sabía cómo no lucir demasiado curiosa sobre su vida amorosa. Ryoma no solía compartir aspectos de su vida privada con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos, por lo que consideraba imposible que con ella fuera distinto. Pero aún así, no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que se esforzó por hacerlo. De pronto, el viento comenzó a filtrarse por el paraguas, obligando al ambarino que se aferrara a él, Sakuno imitó el gesto encontrándose con sus manos tratando de sostener el objeto por el mango, pero en cuestión de segundos lo perdieron de su vista. "Tendremos que apresurarnos" Anunció Ryoma cabizbajo y ella asintió. De súbito, un relámpago les concedió su presencia, iluminando de manera intermitente hasta que todo se volvió gris. Pero no era sólo eso lo que la asustaba, sino el hecho de que odiaba los truenos y solía esconderse de ellos cuando podía, el sonido estremecía su corazón y sentía deseos de correr lejos de ellos, pero no podía junto a esa persona que tanto admiraba, le avergonzaba lo que pudiera pensar de ella.

El sonido de un trueno más, la obligó a gemir de temor, generando un vaivén en sus piernas y que lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Antes que consiguiera evitar que corrieran por sus mejillas, Ryoma la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia una parque cercano, una que conocía muy bien, solía jugar de niña ahí en la caja de arena que ahora se había vuelto barro, además habían unos túneles verdes que se conectaban con una enorme tortuga, su cabeza se encontraba observándolos con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que su caparazón era el lugar donde muchos niños solían divertirse, precisamente al lugar que el ambarino pensaba que entraran.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí?! —Gritó Sakuno en medio de la lluvia.

— ¡Nos refugiaremos! —Gritó Ryoma— ¡Hasta que pase la lluvia! ¡Entra!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por los túneles?

— Sí ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—S-Sí…

Sakuno miró dudosa, no por el sólo hecho de que no entraba en ellos desde que era una niña, sino también porque como estaba con su falda, temía que se vieran sus bragas cuando se deslizara por él. No obstante, sabía que no quedaba otra alternativa y el único motivo por el cual Ryoma le pedía que entrara, era para protegerse de su más grande miedo (los truenos). Así que se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en su mochila para poder desplazarse con mayor facilidad, teniendo en que sus pies estaban húmedos y podría resbalarse. Mientras tanto, Ryoma lo haría por el otro túnel, ya que después de todo ambos iban al mismo lugar.

Luego de unos minutos de gatear, Ryoma la sorprendió desde el otro lado, no sabía cómo lo había hecho tan rápido, pero ahí estaba ayudándola a salir del túnel, extendiéndole una mano. Si bien hace años que no estaba en el interior de la tortuga, aún había cosas que seguían intactas desde la última vez que lo había hecho cuando iba en primaria. Unos focos iluminaban la caparazón y el piso era de un material suave para que los chicos no se rasparan las rodillas, además había pequeñas mesas para que los niños colorearan, una especie de piscina de pelotitas de plástico y una ventana que permitía ver el exterior. Por supuesto ellos no iban ahí a divertirse, por lo que decidieron sentarse en el suelo, ya que éste estaba seco y podrían entrar en calor.

—Aquí estaremos mejor. —Susurró Ryoma.

—Sí, tienes razón. Y con respecto a lo de antes…

— ¿Lo de los truenos?

—Sí ¿Lo notaste?

—Sí, llorabas y temblabas. Cualquier persona lo hubiera notado, por eso…es mejor que estemos aquí. Así esperaremos que cese la tormenta.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Por todo…hoy me ayudaste mucho, ya sea con los libros de cálculo, luego con el paraguas y ahora la chaqueta. Además del hecho de que estamos aquí, resguardándonos de la lluvia en lugar de seguir el camino.

—No es nada.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás me hubiera devuelto a la Preparatoria al escuchar los truenos. —Hizo una mueca.

—Te creo, sé de lo que eres capaz por evitar algunas cosas. —Se burló.

—Por cierto, lo que me dijiste antes de entrar a calculo…sobre tu razón de vida. —Murmuró nerviosa. — ¿E-Estás enamorado?

— ¿Eso te preocupa?

— ¿Eh? ¡N-No he dicho eso! —Dio un respingo. — ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Cómo hablabas de tus miedos y mencionaste eso, lo pensé. —Se burló.

—No, lo decía para cambiar el tema. —Rió nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Por nada en especial, sólo… me sorprendió que no fuera el tenis. —Respondió con serenidad, si balbuceaba él podría descubrirla.

—Ah ya veo. —Miró a la ventana, pensativo. No sabía si lo que sentía por ella era amor, sabía que sentía algo, pero no podía encasillarlo como enamoramiento. Y no se sentía orgulloso de tener esos sentimientos, más bien avergonzado. Ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de ello, aunque cómo decía Momo podría ser demasiado tarde cuando intentara hacerlo, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el momento. — ¿Te has enamorado antes, Ryuzaki?

—P-Pues…sí.

— ¿Y qué se siente? —La miró a los ojos, notando rubor en sus mejillas.

—Nervios todo el tiempo, más cuando esa persona se acerca a ti…sientes que tu corazón tan agitado que crees que vas a sufrir un infarto. —De esa misma manera se sentía en ese momento y le costaba respirar. —Además…no salen las palabras y a veces, pareciera que no tuvieras consciencia de tus actos y sólo hicieras las cosas.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró pensativo. —Si es así, creo que siento algo parecido.

— ¿Y-Y es correspondido?

—No lo sé. —Siempre había sentido que si lo era, además sus amigos solían decírselo todo el tiempo, hablándoles de las habilidades de Ryuzaki y lo hermosa que era, cómo intentando hacer que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos e hiciera algo al respecto. Pero, no estaba seguro si con el pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento se mantenía o se lo había llevado. — ¿Alguna vez has sido correspondida, Ryuzaki?

—N-No, es decir…jamás me he declarado, así que no estaría segura de ello. Por lo mismo, no sé lo que se siente sentir un amor correspondido. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Debe ser maravilloso.

— ¿Porqué lo crees?

—Porque mientras un amor no correspondido, está lleno de tristeza, dudas y temores, un amor correspondido debe ser todo lo contrario, debe haber confianza, claridad y alegría. —Comentó, pensando en la diferencia entre lo que ella sentía y lo que deberían sentir otras personas. —Debe ser como lo que siente cuando te besa una persona que no quieres vs una que sí.

—Lo dices como si lo hubieras vivido. — ¿Quién se había atrevido a besarla? Sintió fuego quemando su pecho en esos momentos.

—S-Sí, una vez…fue hace mucho tiempo antes de conocerte. —Susurró avergonzada. —Fue cuando estaba comenzando el Instituto, un chico me dijo lo que sentía por él y me besó…

— ¿Lo querías?

—No, sólo lo consideraba un buen compañero. A pesar de que fue mi primer beso, no fue agradable…entonces pensé que quizás un amor que si fuera correspondido, sería completamente distinto a eso.

—mmm tienes razón. —Sonaba como si la hubiera forzado a hacerlo, de seguro era un cretino.

De pronto, un estornudo lo hizo reaccionar, percatándose de que la castaña estaba temblando de frío y no se había dado cuenta de ello, era normal que si venían corriendo bajo la lluvia hace unos minutos, ella se empapara de inmediato. Buscó en su bolso de Seigaku, teniendo en consideración que las prácticas se habían suspendido por la lluvia, su chaqueta se encontraba incólume. Entonces decidió envolverla con ella, depositándola sobre sus hombros. Sakuno lo observó extrañada, como si no hubiera advertido sus intenciones cuando había ido por su bolso.

—P-Pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Preguntó tratando de disuadirlo.

—Yo estoy bien, tú lo necesitas más que yo. —La ayudó a ponérsela. —Estás temblando, Ryuzaki.

—Gracias…—La aceptó, admitiendo que se sentía de esa forma.

—mmm tus trenzas se han estropeado. —Observó Ryoma, tomando una de ellas.

—Sí, pero es tarde para repararlas. —Rió nerviosa, el contacto de sus manos en su pelo la inquietaba. — ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó, notando que se había quedado callado.

—Tu cabello sigue siendo demasiado largo. —Se burló.

—Siempre dices eso. —Gruñó, apartando su trenza de él. —Es como si te molestara que fuera de ese modo.

—No es así, sólo me llama la atención, eso es todo.

—He pensado cortármelo el año que viene. —Susurró, necesitaba un cambio. —Tienes razón, está demasiado largo.

—No lo hagas. —Ordenó de manera imperiosa mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? Creí que no te agradaba. —Se burló.

—Me gustas así. — Susurró cabizbajo.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? —Preguntó incrédula, ¿Realmente había dicho Me gustas? ¿O era que le gustaba así?

—Es verdad, llevas el cabello demasiado largo, pero…—Susurró apoderándose de las dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros y admirándolas con devoción. —Luces bien así.

—Pero…—Su corazón latía a mil, notando la cercanía que tenían.

—Hace un momento, mencionaste que no sabías lo que era un amor correspondido. Yo tampoco lo sé. —Tomó su rostro que se volvía cada vez más rojo. —Vamos a averiguarlo.

Sakuno susurró su nombre avergonzada, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y se sentía enajenada "¿Realmente está pasando?" pensó nerviosa, viendo como Ryoma se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta unir sus labios con los suyos, gatillando un sinfín de emociones. Los latidos de sus corazones iban en crescendo y un frenesí dominaba sus entrañas, provocando que la adrenalina se propagara en su interior. Fue un beso pertinaz y apasionado que nadie esperaba que fuera a suceder, ni el mismo autor de los hechos, quien había actuado sin pensarlo.

El sonido de un celular los obligó a aparte, Sakuno acudió a su bolso y lo tomó en sus manos, no se encontraba en condiciones de contestar, pero si no lo hacía su abuela la mataría. "¿Hola?" Contestó, notando la preocupación de su abuela en el teléfono. Entonces le explicó que producto de la lluvia había tenido que detenerse en un centro de comida rápida, no podía decirle que se encontraba a solas con el ambarino en la tortuga del parque, porque si no sería capaz de gatear por el mismo túnel a regañarlos. Así que le prometió que regresaría pronto, considerando que la lluvia ya había cesado y parecía haberse despejado.

Ryoma observaba la ventana desde el otro lado de la habitación, tratando de comprender el motivo por el que lo había hecho, era como si un fantasma lo hubiera poseído y lo hubiera obligado a cometer sus propios deseos. Porque él no era así, no solía actuar por las emociones sobre la razón. Suspiró, la tormenta había cesado y en su lugar se encontraba una noche iluminada de estrellas.

Cuando Sakuno colgó, el silencio se apoderó de ellos y Ryoma se atrevió a decirle que se marcharan, teniendo en consideración que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. La ayudó a salir del túnel cogiendo su mano, pero acto seguido se apartó de ella, cualquier contacto con ella, despertaba sensaciones en él que jamás había sentido. A su lado, Sakuno se sentía de la misma manera, las palabras del ambarino "Me gustas" y "Amor correspondido" resonaban en sus oídos, no quería hacerse ideas erróneas de lo que realmente sucedía, pero esas palabras en especial le hacían creer precisamente aquello que nunca antes habría podido imaginar.

Tras llegar a la casa de Ryuzaki, Ryoma le mencionó que no se preocupara por la chaqueta y que podía devolvérsela en otro momento, a lo que ella asintió sin protestar, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para negarse a ello. Entonces se despidieron con un gesto de mano y la castaña entró a su casa, sintiendo su rostro arder. Mientras que el ambarino seguía su camino, maldiciéndose por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Continuará….

 _ **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de este mini fic. Considerando que me pasé en la fecha de lanzarlo para San Valentín y la temática de eso sería muy forzada, decidí adaptarlo al título de esta historia. Este fanfic está dedicado para**_ _ **Danny Meléndez**_ _ **, una lectora que siempre me ha leído y comentado. En esta oportunidad he realizado esta historia, debido a qué perdí una apuesta jaja no alcancé a comentar en una publicación que me había etiquetado, así que le debía una historia. Considerando que es una fan del Ryosaku, pensé en una historia sobre ellos. Será un mini fic de alrededor de 4 capítulos, eso espero jajaja y por si acaso, seguiré con los demás, no los voy a abandonar.**_

 _ **Cuídense! Espero que les guste y comenten**_

 _ **Saludos**_ __ _ **(Mi página de facebook es Hinata-sakuno fanfiction)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era un nuevo día, Sakuno se sentía cansada, no había podido dormir muy bien, ya que la escena que había vivido el día anterior la asechaba en todo momento, impidiendo que lograra conciliar el sueño como debía. No podía creer lo que había pasado "¿Realmente se habían besado?". Y antes de cuestionarse sobre ello, la chaqueta de cierto chico le recordó que había sido real, ya que descansaba sobre un perchero que tenía junto a su cama. Suspiró, aún podía sentir su aroma impregnado en ella y sentía como su corazón latía. Quería contarle a Tomoka sobre ello, pero conociendola estallaría de emoción y le insinuaría cosas al ambarino, que era lo que menos quería.

Ryoma se encontraba en la misma situación, pero a diferencia de la castaña que aún no salía de la casa, él ya caminaba rumbo a la Preparatoria pensativo por todo lo que había sucedido. No podía creer lo que había hecho, él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas tan precipitadas, más bien era el que cuestionaba a los chicos impulsivos que hacían cosas así. Y si lo pensaba bien, nunca le había gustado alguien en primaria, ni había tenido esos grandes amores de Instituto que su madre y su padre solían presumir, no, él no era de esas personas y ahora se había convertido en una de ellas. Aunque quizás no era su culpa, sino que era de Ryuzaki, ella le había preguntado en primer lugar si estaba enamorado y también había sido la responsable de que hubiera actuado de esa manera, insinuando que jamás había tenido un amor correspondido. Pero sobre todo, ella tenía la culpa de que él cometiera ese tipo de locuras y comenzara a sentir cosas que jamás creía poder sentir. Sí, definitivamente Sakuno Ryuzaki era la culpable y él sólo la víctima de su encantamiento.

Una vez que llegó a la Preparatoria, dejó su mochila en su mesa y se decidió salir al pasillo a tomar aire fresco, no tenía deseos de estar ahí, la gente sólo hablaba sobre la tormenta del día anterior y no tenía nada interesante que contar, aunque si lo tuviera, tampoco le importaba escucharlo, salvo que se tratara de tenis, quizás ahí sería distinto el escenario. Se apoyó en el balcón a mirar el cielo, era tan celeste y despejado que parecía una locura haber siquiera imaginado que el día anterior había una tormenta, ya que parecía ya no haber rastro alguno de ella.

—¿Sigues pensando en la razón de tu vida? Echizen. —Se burló Momo apareciendo a su lado.

—No lo hago. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? —Gruñó.

—He venido a hablar con el Director.

—¿Piensas ser profesor ahora? —Bufó.

—No, es por otros asuntos. Además tengo muchas cosas qué hacer en la Universidad y no tengo tiempo en estos momentos.

—¿Qué otros asuntos? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Asuntos del club. Ya sabes, considerando que te graduarás pronto las cosas cambiarán mucho cuando tú ya no estés. Si lo piensas, antes de nosotros, estaban los demás y ahora que nos vamos todos ¿Quién se hará cargo de Seigaku?

—Buen punto. Considerando que Horio y los demás se graduarán también, ya no habrán nuevos titulares.

—Claro, al menos que alguien más se haga cargo del club. Porque de lo contrario…

—Desaparecerá ¿Verdad?

—Así es. Aunque bueno, nosotros siempre seremos los titulares de Seigaku, pese a que seamos ex miembros y ya no estudiemos en esta escuela, podemos seguir haciendo reuniones en casa de Oishi por ejemplo y jugando tenis.

—Es verdad, pero ya nada será lo mismo.

—Sí, por eso el director me ha llamado para saber qué pasará con el club de tenis de ésta preparatoria. Considerando que con mi tiempo en la Universidad, no hay mucho para entrenar un nuevo equipo. Así que están viendo si contratan a otra persona para que dirija las próximas generaciones.

—Es una buena idea.

—Volviendo a la razón de tu vida, creo que ahí viene. —Le susurró al oído.

—Si hablas de ser entrenador de Seigaku, no creo que sea una buena idea. —Le dio la espalda al balcón.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres demasiado duro para ser entrenador de adolescentes. Deberías seguir tu sueño de ser entrenador de tenistas más profesionales. —Sonrió. —Pero no estaba hablando de eso, hablaba de la otra razón de tu vida. —Se burló.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" Susurró, antes de escuchar su respuesta, vio a Sakuno apareció frente a sus ojos caminando con Tomoka por el pasillo y se sintió inesperadamente nervioso, no era capaz de verla en esas circunstancias.

—Oh tanto tiempo. —Sonrió Tomoka volteando hacia Momo. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Algunos asuntos sobre el club de tenis.

—¿Seguirás entrenando a las próximas generaciones?

—No lo creo, estoy con muchas cosas en la Universidad. —Sonrió. —Por lo mismo, hay que encontrar un reemplazo, considerando que ustedes salen este año.

—Oh es verdad. —Susurró triste Sakuno, no era capaz de mirar a Ryoma a los ojos. —Eso quiere decir que el club desaparecerá ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, si encontramos a alguien más no debería haber problema. Además tu abuela aún no se retirará ¿verdad?

—No, aún quiere seguir trabajando un tiempo más en la Preparatoria. Le he dicho que debería descansar, pero insiste en seguir dirigiendo.

—Muy propio de ella. —Rió Momo. —Bueno, debo irme. Qué estén bien, mucha suerte en sus examenes finales y en "la razón de sus vidas". —Se burló, viendo como Ryoma le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

—Ya te enteraste de eso. —Rió Tomoka. —Encuentro que es una tontería.

—No lo es, yo también tuve que pensar en ello cuando estudiaba aquí y siento que es importante pensarlo. Ya saben, la vida es demasiado corta y la idea no es que se arrepientan de las decisiones que tomen. Por eso, es importante que lo hagan bien. Así que no pierdan oportunidades que pueden estar más cerca de lo que creen. —Le cerró un ojo a Ryoma.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Reflexionó Tomoka, entonces sintió el sonido del inicio de jornada. —Debemos irnos, Sakuno.

—Sí, es cierto. Qué estés bien, Momo-sempai y suerte con tus proyectos.

—Gracias, suerte para ti también.

Luego de que las dos chicas se hubieran marchado, Ryoma se acercó a su mejor amigo enfadado, quien en lugar de quedarse a discutir con él, lo obligó a marcharse, ya que era su turno de entrar a clases y él también debía irse de inmediato a las suyas si no quería llegar tarde. El ambarino suspiró, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Momo y se retiró por el pasillo, sentía deseos de matarlo, agradecía que Sakuno fuera tan distraída que no notara las indirectas que enviaba su amigo, porque de lo contrario ya habría estado en serios problemas.

Después de sus clases de geometría, todos se dirigieron a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa para asistir a la clase de gimnasia. Ese día les tocaba jugar voleibol, por lo que Tomoka estaba muy entusiasmada, presumiendo que había estado practicando los últimos días y tenía unos tiros increibles que todas desearían aprender. "Ya quiero verlos" Le sonrió Sakuno, sabiendo lo buena que era Tomoka en deportes, a diferencia de ella que sólo sabía jugar tenis y no lo hacía muy bien de todas maneras. Sin embargo, eso no era un problema para ella en esos momentos, teniendo en cuenta que su mente se encontraba ocupada en otros asuntos que tenían nombre y apellido "Ryoma Echizen". Suspiró, había sido una cobarde por la mañana, porque apenas lo había visto charlar con Momo, su corazón había dado un vuelco en su interior y no se había atrevido siquiera a saludarlo. De seguro se había enfadado con ella, después de todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior, no debería haberlo tratado de ese modo. "Cuando las clases terminen, le entregaré su chaqueta" Se dijo a sí misma nerviosa, no podía huir más y aunque quisiera evitarlo todo el día, no lo haría más.

En cuanto salieron del camarin, se encontraron con que los chicos ya se encontraban teniendo un partido amistoso de voleibol entre ellos y Ryoma era el centro de atención, como siempre lo hacía. "Ryoma-sama es genial ¿Hay algo en lo que no sea bueno?" comentaba una chica a otra y ella asentía sorprendida. Tomoka animaba al ambarino a la distancia, estaba tan emocionada como las demás, Sakuno en cambio, sólo lo miraba en silencio. A diferencia de las demás, ella no estaba sorprendida de las habilidades que tenía el ambarino, ya que sabía muy bien que parecía ser bueno en todo lo que se impusiera en su camino, pero más aún lo era en el tenis. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía la misma inquietud que la otra chica ¿Existía realmente algo en lo que no era bueno? Parecía que no había nada.

Cuando el partido terminó, Ryoma y los demás se sentaron en el suelo a beber agua, estaban exhaustos, pero había sido un buen partido. Horio que estaba sentado a su lado, no decía una palabra, estaba tan cansado que ni tenía deseos de hablar. Kachiro aún tenía mucho que decir.

—Estuviste genial, Ryoma-kun. —Sonrió Kachiro. —Eres realmente bueno.

—Es verdad, manejas el voleibol al mismo nivel que el tenis, es sorprendente. —Comentó otro chico.

—No sé como lo haces la verdad. —Suspiró Horio. —Siento que el tenis y el voleibol son completamente distintos.

—mmm quien sabe. —Murmuró el ambarino. —Puede que el modo de juego no es el mismo, pero las técnicas si son las mismas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso… ocupas las mismas técnicas de tenis en voleibol?

—Sí.

—Tiene sentido, entonces el saque de hace un rato fue tu Servicio twist.

—Asi es.

—¡Oh, increible! —Sonrió Kachiro emocionado.

—Miren, es el turno de las chicas. —Habló Horio, desviando el tema.

—Es verdad, Ryuzaki hará el primer saque.

Sakuno tomó la pelota nerviosa, toda la clase tenía sus ojos puestos en ella y entre ellos estaban los de Ryoma, quien la ponía más ansiosa que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Tomó aire y pensó en las palabras que le había dado su abuela hace unas semanas "Confía en ti, Sakuno. Sí no lo haces, nadie más lo hará" y tenía razón, debía hacerlo alguna vez. Por ello, lanzó la pelota al aire y hizo el primer saque, olvidando todo lo demás. De alguna manera, el voleibol y el tenis se parecían, teniendo en cuenta que tenían el mismo poder de hacer desaparecer todo en un instante. Nunca habría imaginado que le gustaría tanto el voleibol como el tenis, era igual de divertido y debía admitir que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

"Ryuzaki es realmente buena en voleibol" Comentó Kachiro sorprendido, Ryoma sólo asintió pensativo, no sólo estaba sorprendido por lo buena que era jugando voleibol, sino también estaba ensimismado en su rostro y la sonrisa que esbozaba cuando se concentraba en el juego. Pero había algo más en ella que lograba atraerlo aún más, parecía tan segura de sí misma que parecía otra persona. Y no es que no le gustara la que era siempre, pero algo en ella era diferente.

"Buen tiro, Sakuno" Le dijo Tomoka esbozando una sonrisa, si bien estaba preparada para presentar sus nuevas técnicas, Sakuno se había robado todos los triunfos y estaba muy feliz por ella, estaba jugando genial, parecía que el entrenamiento que habían estado llevando los fines de semana habían dado buenos resultados. La profesora de gimnasia les había dicho que serían calificadas dependiendo de su desempeño en la competencia de voleibol, por ello habían estado practicando cada fin de semana para tener un buen rendimiento en el partido. Y lo habían logrado, la profesora las miraba a la distancia, haciendo una señal de aprobación, eso debía significar algo bueno.

Sólo les faltaban dos puntos más y ganarían, no podía creer que eso fuera posible. Además los consejos de su abuela habían funcionado y también el entrenamiento previo que había tenido con su mejor amiga, todo estaba dando frutos y estaba muy feliz por ello. Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que había más público que antes, incluso habían chicos de otras clases mirando con atención el partido que tenían, no era para tanto, no entendía porqué habían tantas personas, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Tomó aire, no le quedaba tanto, sólo unos puntos más y todo terminaría. "¿Estás lista, Sakuno?" le había preguntado su amiga, haciendole entrar en razón, ella sólo asintió y se preparó para terminar con ese espectáculo. Observó como una de sus contrincantes lanzaba el primer saque y se preparó para recibirlo, pero entonces sintió que una mirada potente se concentraba en ella, cuando volteó a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con el chico de ojos ámbar que logró desconcertarla. Su corazón comenzó a latir y recordó todo lo que habían pasado, "No es un buen momento para pensar en eso" se dijo a sí misma, tratando desviar dichos recuerdos de su cabeza, pero se veía incapaz de hacerlo. Entonces escuchó el grito de Tomoka desde el otro lado de la cancha y se obligó a si misma a regresar a sus casillas, no obstante no duró demasiado tiempo, porque un objeto potente le llegó en la cara y producto de la fuerza de éste, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Cuando despertó, identificó de inmediato las cortinas blancas que la flanqueaban, se encontraba en la enfermería. Pero más allá de preguntarse porqué se encontraba ahí, sus pensamientos se concentraron en una sola palabra "¡El partido!", se levantó con fuerza asustada ¿habrían ganado? ¿O acaso perdieron?

—Al fin despiertas. —Dijo una voz, apareciendo tras la cortina viendo como se reincorporaba.

—Ryoma-kun…—Su rostró se volvió color carmín. —¿Qué sucedió con…?

—¿Voleibol? —Enarcó una ceja y se sentó en una silla a su lado. —Se suspendió.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Porqué?

—Cómo te desmayaste, Osakada se rehusó a seguir jugando y las demás llegaron a un acuerdo de terminar el partido ahí.

—Estabamos tan cerca…si no hubiera sido por mí, nosotras ahora…habríamos ganado. Tomo-Chan debe estar tan decepcionada.

—Nunca dije que perdieron.

—¿Eh? Pero dijiste que se suspendió.

—Así es, se suspendió. Sin embargo, la entrenadora decidió que ustedes ganaban porque tenían más puntos.

—¿De verdad? Qué bueno, Tomoka se preparó tanto para éste encuentro que me sentía culpable de que se hubiera ido por la borda todo su esfuerzo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿También entrenaste con ella?

—¿Eh? Pues..sí, nos preparamos mucho para éste momento. Es decir, yo más que Tomo-Chan, ella es muy buena en esto. Yo en cambio…no es mi fuerte.

—A mi me pareció todo lo contrario. —Se encogió de hombros. —Te veías muy segura de ti misma, incluso tus saqués salieron bien.

—Fue sólo suerte. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, se ve que entrenaste duro en ello y deberías sentirte orgullosa. Esos tiros incluso podrías ponerlos en práctica en el tenis.

—De hecho, me recordó mucho al tenis. —Sonrió. —Es similar, sólo que a diferencia de tener una raqueta es con las manos. Además siento que incluso me divertí jugando y entendí un poco lo que tu sientes cuando juegas tenis, como si te desconectaras del mundo un momento y sólo le pusieras atención al juego y nada más. —Al verlo pensativo se sonrojó. —O quizás sean sólo impresiones mías y el voleibol no se puede comparar con el tenis.

—No son impresiones tuyas, yo también lo creo. De cierta forma se parecen, por eso si pones en práctica los tiros que hiciste hoy en voleibol, te superarás mucho más en tenis.

—Podría intentarlo...

—Si quieres…podemos practicar esas técnicas mañana. Considerando que hoy recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y no es recomendable que practiques deportes. Además debes estar cansada.

"No es así, no me siento mal, fue sólo un golpe inesperado "Sonrió y se reincorporó a la velocidad de la luz para mostrar que se encontraba bien. Pero de pronto, se sintió tan mareada que Ryoma alcanzó a tomarla de los hombros para sostenerla y mirarla a los ojos, provocando que su corazón diera un vuelco otra vez. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó el ambarino, mientras ella asentía nerviosa. "Estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo sin importancia" rió nerviosa e intentó apartarse de él, si no se alejaba, temía sufrir un paro cardiaco. Ryoma notando sus señales, se distanció de ella, era obvio que actuaría así luego de lo había sucedido entre ellos, incluso para él era raro. De súbito, notó como Sakuno se balanceaba frente a él y acto seguido la vio aferrarse de tal manera a sus brazos para sostenerse que no logró mantener el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la cama sin poder evitarlo, provocando que Sakuno emitiera un grito ahogado.

—Eso no lo veía venir. —Comentó Ryoma tratando de reincorporarse, el rostro de Ryuzaki era de un color rojo vivo.

—Yo tampoco, lo siento. —Susurró triste. —Me tropecé de repente y creí que me caería, por eso yo…no debí aferrarme a ti de ese modo.

—Descuida, no sabías lo que pasaría.

—Aún así…

—No te preocupes. No estoy enfadado, en cambio tu…

—¿Yo qué?

—Lo estás ¿no?

—¿De qué hablas? No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió.

—No me refiero a esto, sino lo de ayer.

—Oh eso…pues yo

—¡Sakuno, te traje tus cosas y compré unos dulces! —Gritó la voz chillona de Tomoka entrando en la habitación, pero en cuanto vio que su mejor amiga estaba en la misma cama con otro chico, su rostro se volvió de papel. —¡Lo siento! No sabía que estabas ocupada, dejaré tus cosas aquí y me iré.

—¡No, espera Tomo-Chan!

—Tranquila, si entiendo que estés ocupada. —Sonrió Tomoka.

—Espera, Osakada. No es lo que piensas. —Se apartó Ryoma del lado de Ryuzaki.

—Más bien yo diría que es más de lo que podría haber llegado a pensar ¿Ustedes desde cuándo están saliendo?

—¡No estamos saliendo! —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló Tomoka. —Bueno creo que iré a casa, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo lo que hay entre ustedes, sea lo que sea.

—No es así, no interrumpes nada. —Se sonrojó la castaña.

—Es verdad, además si hay alguien que se debe ir ahora, soy yo. —Dirigió su mirada hacia Sakuno. —Nos vemos, Ryuzaki.

—Sí, nos vemos Ryoma-Kun.

En cuanto Ryoma se marchó, Tomoka caminó hacia Sakuno como si se tratara de una película de terror, lentamente con una mirada maliciosa, Ryuzaki estaba segura que se venía el interrogatorio, conocía esa cara que emitía su amiga era de que no se detendría hasta averiguar que sucedía.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? Sakuno. —Le preguntó Tomoka esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —¿Desde cuándo se han vuelto tan cercanos? ¿Hay algún motivo en particular o otra cosa?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Tomo-Chan.

—Es verdad, pero si mi mejor amiga está saliendo con el chico más popular de la Preparatoria, al menos me gustaría saber la historia. —Además, te conozco Sakuno. Estoy segura que hay algo que me escondes.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tu rostro, tu nerviosismo y aparte que has estado actuando extraño desde ayer ¿Ese algo tiene que ver con Ryoma?

—Pues..es un larga historia.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Luego de haber salido de la enfermería, Sakuno caminó de regreso a casa con su mejor amiga, quien pese a que tenía muchas cosas qué hacer como siempre, había decidido acompañarla, teniendo en consideración que había recibido un golpe importante en la cabeza y la enfermera le había sugerido que no fuera sola a casa.

—Estoy bien, Tomo-Chan. —Sonrió, no quería que se preocupara por ella. —No necesito que me acompañes.

—Descuida, no tengo tantas cosas qué hacer hoy. Además, ya escuchaste a la enfermera. —Se cruzó de brazos. —No puedes irte sola. A menos que claro…apareciera el príncipe de tus sueños en este momento. —Miró a su alrededor fingiendo que buscaba a alguien. —Aunque parece que se ha marchado.

—¡Tomo-Chan! —Sakuno se sonrojó, Tomoka hablaba tan fuerte que temía que alguien más pudiera oírlas. —No necesito que nadie me acompañe.

—Eso es lo que tu crees. —Sonrió—Pero bueno, nada de lo que digas, me hará cambiar de parecer.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró, sabía que su amiga no se rendiría tan fácilmente con ese tipo de cosas.

—Además, si lo piensas bien. —Levantó el dedo índice hacia ella. —Hace tiempo que no nos vamos juntas a casa, así que éste es el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Pareciera que hubiera sido hace meses, no puedo creer que en sólo unos días hayan sucedido tantas cosas con Ryoma-Sama. —Sonrió con malicia, viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba nuevamente. —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo comenzó todo?

—No tuvo un comienzo, fue inesperado.

—¿Sólo así? Debe haber algo más.

—No, te lo he contado todo.

—No puedo creer que haya sido así ¿Porqué a mi no me pasan ese tipo de cosas?

—Ni yo comprendo cómo pasó.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique? Él se acercó a ti y…

—¡Ya sé como pasó! —Se ruborizó aún más.

—¡Era broma! —Rió, le gustaba molestarla.

—Me refiero a que no entiendo cómo realmente llegamos a eso.

—Lo sé. Pero bueno, sólo pasó y ya. Lo importante ahora es ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sakuno?

—¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

—Con lo que ha pasado, por supuesto.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, Tomo-Chan. No creo que haya algo que se pueda hacer.

—Me refiero sobre tu relación con Ryoma-Sama ¿Seguirán de la misma manera? ¿O cambiará?

—No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso. En verdad, ni siquiera lo había pensado. No creo que nuestra relación cambie, Ryoma-kun no es del tipo de personas que cambia por alguien.

—Quizás deberían hablarlo. Aunque si lo piensas bien, Ryoma-sama tampoco es del tipo de personas que expresa lo que siente y ahora si lo hizo.

—¿Y si lo hizo por lástima?

—¿Lástima? ¿De verdad crees que Ryoma-kun haría algo así por una persona?

—N-No, pero tal vez ésta vez si lo hizo, teniendo en cuenta de que estabamos hablando de los amores no correspondidos.

—Aún así, dudo mucho que lo hubiera hecho por eso. Él no es de ese tipo de personas.

—Lo sé, pero he pensado en eso…porque aún no puedo creer que hayamos vivido eso.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es que lo hablen.

—¿Tú crees? Pero ¿Y si él no quiere hacerlo? Tal vez no significó nada para él.

—Sí hubiera sido así, no te habría hablado del tema hoy.

—Pero…

—Mírame, Sakuno. —La tomó de los hombros. —Lo que viviste con Ryoma-Sama fue real, no lo soñamos ni nada parecido. Fue real, así que antes de que empieces a crear teorías sobre ello, deberías pregúntarle. Quizás no eres la única con éste tipo de cuestionamientos sobre lo que pasó.

—Sé que debo hacerlo, pero…aún así, temo que no haya significado nada para él.

—Eso no lo sabemos. —Suspiró. —Pero ahora que lo pienso, mencionaste que te invitó a entrenar mañana ¿o no? —Al verla asentir, prosiguió. —Sí es así, ahí tienes una oportunidad para hablar con él.

—Pero ahora que lo dices, no quedamos en nada. —Murmuró, tratando de recordar las últimas palabras que habían intercambiado sobre ello. —No hablamos de hora ni de lugar.

—Entonces…deberías llamarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿A su casa?

—Sí, o si quieres más personal…como su móvil. —Sonrió con malicia. —Lo tienes ¿Verdad?

—S-Sí, pero no sé si es el mismo.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo. —Le cerró un ojo. —Y sí no lo es, podrías preguntarle a tu abuela que de seguro debe tenerlo o podemos preguntarle a Momo-Sempai. —Pero antes de preguntarles a ellos, inténtalo.

—E-Está bien. —Su rostro palideció, si bien tenía su número, nunca antes se había atrevido a llamarlo y si lo hacía, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Luego de que ambas dieran la conversación por terminada, Tomoka se marchó diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer cuando llegara a casa, por lo que tenía que apresurarse en llegar. Sakuno en cambio, era la que menos quería llegar a su casa, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que llamar al ambarino y no se sentía preparada para hacerlo. Por ello, se tomó su tiempo para caminar a su casa, considerando que sólo quedaban dos cuadras para llegar, por lo que aún podía prepararse física y mentalmente para ese momento.

Sin embargo, pese a su esfuerzo de tomarse las cosas con calma y caminar con tranquilidad a su casa, no tardó demasiado en llegar. "Al fin llegas, Sakuno" Le había dicho su abuela, quien se encontraba sentada en en living, leyendo una revista de tenis. Su nieta asintió, excusándose que se había tardado porque se había ido con su mejor amiga.

—Me contaron que te desmayaste. —Comentó su abuela, bebiendo un poco de café.

—Ah sí, fue en la clase de deportes.

—Estoy al tanto de ello, me encontré con tu entrenadora en el pasillo y me dijo que estabas jugando como nunca.

—S-Sí, me había preparado mucho para ello. Pero entonces me caí.

—Lo sé, pero la entrenadora me dijo que pese a lo que te sucedió, estaba claro quien ganaba y quien perdía.

—Sí, ganamos. Pero aún así…no fue de la manera.

—No deberías pensar tanto en ello. Éstas cosas pasan, Sakuno. Lo importante es lo mucho que te esforzaste y luchaste por ganar. Así que no quiero escucharte decir que no merecían ganar.

—Está bien.

—En fin, debo hacer unas cosas, seguiremos hablando luego. —Bostezó Sumire, caminando a la mesa para escribir en su cuaderno.

—Sí. —Asintió pensativa, pese a que su abuela estaría ocupada, aún no se sentía preparada para hacer la llamada. —Abuela ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —Señaló asombrada. —No es nada, lo mismo de siempre. Descuida, estaré bien. Así que puedes ir a hacer tus deberes.

—Es que…no tengo. Así que si deseas más café, puedo hacerlo. O si quieres, puedo lavar los platos.

—No hay loza, ni necesito que me hagas un café. —Bufó. —Bueno, si no tienes deberes que hacer, deberías descansar. No es bueno que entrenes, si sufriste un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

—mmm te comportas extraña ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No, nada.

—Entonces ¿Porqué estás tan nerviosa?

—P-Por nada.

—¿Segura? —Examinó su rostro.

—Sí, segura.

—Está bien. —Suspiró. —Entonces ve a tu cuarto, yo haré mis cosas.

—Bueno.

Tras haber fracasado en su intento de retrasar la llamada, Sakuno caminó a su habitación con derrota, sabiendo que ya no tenía excusas para seguirla postergando. Suspiró, era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo. Por ello, luego de haber dejado sus cosas en la cama, se atrevió a buscar el dichoso número de cierto sujeto que amaba secretamente. Tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar, incluso llegaba a sentirse mareada. _"Tranquila, es sólo una llamada"_ pensó nerviosa, pero ni su propia voz lograba hacerla reaccionar, sus manos temblaban y comenzaba a sentir como le dolía el estómago producto de ello. Se sentía una cobarda en esos momentos, no entendía como algo tan simple, le resultara tan complejo de hacer. Sin embargo, no eran sólo sus nervios los que lograban sacarle de quicio, sino también sus pensamientos inseguros, en que se cuestionaba si estaba bien lo que estaba pensando hacer o sí sería mejor esperar su llamada. Negó con la cabeza, no podía tener miedo todo el tiempo, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tal como le decía su amiga. Por ese motivo, en lugar de quedarse acostada mirando al techo pensando en qué debía hacer, decidió levantarse y hacer la maldita llamada de una vez, sabiendo que mientras más rápido lo hacía, más rápido podría salir de eso. "Bien, es hora de hacerlo" se dijo así misma, forzandóse a presionar el botón verde, pero aunque su dedo estaba a sólo centimetros del dichoso botón, sus manos temblaban tanto que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. "No puedo hacerlo" Pensó, dejando el celular sobre el escritorio.

Además si lo pensaba bien, Ryoma no solía ser el tipo de personas que recordaba todo lo que prometía, generalmente tendía a olvidar las cosas, por lo que la gente se veía en la obligación de estarle recordando todo el tiempo de ello. Así que era muy probable que lo hubiera olvidado otra vez y quizás eso que a ella le inquietaba tanto saber, para él no fuera nada. Suspiró, sintiéndose incapaz de tomar una decisión, teniendo en cuenta que tanto llamarlo como no hacerlo, podría ser una mala idea. "¡Es suficiente! Debo hacerlo" Se dijo, estaba cansada de sobre pensar las cosas y no saber qué sucedía realmente. Entonces se atrevió a tomar su móvil y buscar el número otra vez, ahora si lo haría, no volvería a cuestionarlo más. Y sin dar más vueltas, su dedo presionó el botón verde de una vez por todas, no obstante la llamada se desvió, producto de que alguien más estaba tratando de contactarla. Su corazón latío a mil ¿Y si él la estaba llamando? No, eso era imposible, él no solía hacer esas cosas. Entonces miró el nombre de la persona que la llamaba y su ilusión se esfumó.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó Tomoka al otro lado de la línea.

—No, lo estaba haciendo ahora y justo llamaste. —Rió nerviosa.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Exclamó Tomoka. —¡Lo siento! si estás haciendo la llamada recién ahora, imagino lo mucho que te costó tomar la decisión. Te dejaré, me cuentas más tarde.

—Sí.

Cuando Tomoka colgó, Sakuno se percató que llevaba cerca de 35 minutos tratando de hacer la llamada y sin contar todo el tiempo que intentó ahorrar en el camino y en su conversación con Sumire. Realmente estaba tratando demasiado, comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Sin embargo, aún no podía rendirse. Respiró profundo, ahora si lo haría, tenía que hacerlo. Por ello, decidida revisó los contactos de su celular y buscó en la lupa central, el nombre del ambarino para seleccionarlo. "Ésta vez todo saldrá bien" Pensó la castaña decidida, tratando de prepararse física y mentalmente para hacer la llamada. No obstante, luego de presionar el botón verde, nuevamente la llamada se desvió como si alguien nuevamente la estaba llamando. Con lo ansiosa que era su amiga, no le sorprendía que se trataba de ella. Aunque sabía que Tomoka la mataría si le colgara, no le quedaba otra alternativa, ya que necesitaba hacer esa llamada lo antes posible. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, le colgó y se preparó para intentar llamar nuevamente. Parecía que al tercer intento de presionar el botón, no era tan díficil como al principio. Así que esperó en línea, mientras escuchaba el sonido del teléfono dirigiendo la llamada. Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, nuevamente la llamada fue desviada por la misma razón que antes, "llamada en la otra línea" vio en la pantalla. Suspiró, su amiga nunca se sentía, aunque ya no le extrañaba, solía ser así de perseverante. A veces incluso la agotaba.

—Tomo-Chan, aún no lo hago. —Gruñó. —Te avisaré en cuánto lo haga.

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Llamar a…¡Ryoma-Kun! —Susurró sorprendida, generando que su corazón comenzará a latir aún más. —¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —Miró la pantalla para verificar que era el mismo número que tenía y así era.

—Tu abuela me lo dio hace un tiempo, cuando quería que te entrenara ¿lo recuerdas?

—Oh sí, recuerdo esa vez.

—Cuando fuiste a entrenar con Osakada.

—Sí.

—Bueno, hablando de entrenamientos. —Carraspeó. —No coordinamos nuestro encuentro de mañana.

—Lo sé, de hecho…estaba pensando llamarte por lo mismo.

—¿No puedes?

—N-No, no es eso. Sí puedo, es sólo que tampoco sabía dónde nos encontraríamos ni en qué horario.

—Juntemonos a las 11:30 en el parque de la otra vez.

—¿Te refieres el que entrenamos en ese entonces?

—Sí, pero ésta vez sólo nosotros.

—P-Por supuesto, Tomo-chan estará ocupada. —Se sonrojó ante esas palabras, había sonado como si le molestara que Tomoka estuviera ahí. —Y sobre ese parque…pensé que lo estaban reconstruyendo.

—Si bien están haciendo algunas remodelaciones, el terreno donde se encuentran las canchas sigue intacto, así que no tendremos problemas.

—Ah entiendo. Entonces estaré ahí.

—Bien, en eso quedamos. Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki.

—Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, Sakuno se sintió mucho mejor, eso que le había costado tanto llevar a cabo, Ryoma lo había hecho por ella. Se sintió avergonzada de sólo pensar en todo lo que había tardado en tratar de realizar esa llamada. Suspiró, ahora si Tomoka la llamaba, podría decirle que al fin lo había logrado, pese a que no fue iniciativa suya, ya que él la había llamado, pero al menos ya tenía claro cómo lo harían al día siguiente. Sin embargo, pese a que se sentía más tranquila por haber terminado con dicho martirio, aún así se sentía nerviosa de la reunión que tendrían. Ahora tenía otro problema con el cual lidiar y era con los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en ella en esos momentos, tener que volver a estar con él a solas, le generaba taquicardia y un gran dolor de estómago.

Después de una larga noche de cuestionamientos, Sakuno se levantó agotada, Tomoka tenía razón pensaba demasiado las cosas. Luego de darse una ducha corta, caminó a zancadas hacia su habitación, gracias a sus inseguridades había dejado todo listo para esa mañana, así que sólo tenía que vestirse, tomar desayuno y salir. Si lo pensaba bien, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar, esperaba no haber olvidado la dirección exacta. La última vez que había querido ir a entrenar ahí con Tomoka, había sido cerca de dos años y estaba en mantención. Y posterior a eso, su abuela le había comentado que lo estaban reconstruyendo, ya que con el paso del tiempo se había estado deteriorando y se había vuelto un lugar inseguro para los que iban a entrenar allí, incluso habían paredes rayadas, canchas en malas condiciones, árboles secos, entre otras cosas. Pero si Ryoma decía que seguía funcionando, entonces debía creerle.

Ryoma en cambio, se levantó tranquilamente, se fue a dar una ducha y se puso su ropa deportiva. No estaba nervioso ni nada parecido, pero si tenía que admitir que la noche anterior se había sentido extraño luego de haber hecho la llamada. Al principio no tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero después de pensarlo bien, sabía que no se encontrarían por arte de magia si no tomaba una decisión pronto. Así que se atrevió a hacerlo sin más, pese a que no estaba seguro si ese seguía siendo el número de la castaña, aún así lo hizo. Y se alivió que así fuese.

Cuando Ryoma llegó, Sakuno ya se encontraba ahí de espaldas mirando la enorme cerca que se encontraba rodeando el reciento junto a un letrero que decía "Cerrado por construcción". Suspiró, la última vez que había ido, eso no estaba así. Entonces sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, aunque se encontraba en construcción, no creía que las canchas de tenis se encontraran desmanteladas, por lo que si entraban por algún sitio, podrían entrenar ahí sin problemas.

—Oh Ryoma-kun. —Habló Sakuno sorprendida. —Estaba viendo el letrero y…

—Descuida, tengo otro plan.

—¿Cuál es? —Lo miró dudosa, viendo como en círculo.

—Aquí está. —Anunció, moviendo una parte de la cerca que estaba suelta.

—¿Eh? ¿Entraremos igual?

—Sí.

—Pero…ahí dice

—Lo sé, pero vine hace dos días y no creo que en este tiempo, hayan acabado con las canchas de tenis.

—Entonces ¿entraremos igual? —Se ubicó a un lado suyo nerviosa.

—Sí.

—¿Y si nos metemos en problemas?

—Ryuzaki ¿Confías en mí?

—P-Pues…—Se detuvo a mirarlo nerviosa, sus ojos eran tan hermosos que sentía como se perdía en ellos, no podía decirle que no. —Sí.

—Bien, entonces…—Abrió más la reja. —Pasa tú primero.

—Está bien. —Susurró y se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Bien, ahora entraré yo.

Si bien confiaba en el ambarino, debía admitir que ese tipo de cosas no le gustaba hacer y mientras más caminaban, más temía que fueran descubiertos, ya que todo lo que veía era escombros y más escombros, llegando a pensar incluso que podría estar equivocado en su cuartada. Suspiró, sólo esperaba que las canchas siguieran intactas tal cual como lo mencionaba. _"Ten cuidado donde pisas, Ryuzaki"_ le había advertido Ryoma, teniendo en cuenta los cascotes que habían bajo sus pies. " _Voy a adelantarme para ver si las canchas siguen ahí"_ Señaló el ambarino, dandole la espalda por primera vez. Ryoma caminó tan rápido que en cuestión de segundos, se había ido de su campo visual. Y lo que más le sorprendía es que no había tenido problema alguno de caminar sobre los hombros, ni había perdido el equilibrio. Quizás había entrenado con ese nivel de dificultad, su abuela le había comentado que el gran Nanjiro solía entrenar con Ryoma en las montañas y bajo mucha presión. Si alguien merecía ser entrenador, definitivamente era él, Ryoma tenía derecho a hacerlo después de todo lo que había vivido, además era muy bueno enseñando, pese a lo que decía Momo, ella sabía muy bien lo talentoso que era, sólo le faltaba demostrarselo al mundo. Porque si lo pensaba, el mundo conocía lo increible que era jugando tenis, pero aún no conocía ese lado que sólo ella había sido capaz de conocer, él como entrenador.

Cuando quedaba sólo unos metros para llegar a las dichosas canchas, Sakuno comenzó a sentirse cansada, el sol era tan radiante que sentía como si su corazón se encontrara en su cabeza, sentía su palpitar y todo daba vueltas, quizás su abuela tenía razón y después del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, no estaba preparada para entrenar todavía. Pero aún así, cuando se trataba de entrenar con Ryoma, el escenario cambiaba y creía que podía hacer incluso lo imposible, porque él de alguna manera la impulsaba a hacer esas cosas. "Ryuzaki ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó Ryoma, tomándola del brazo, si hubiera tardado más se habría desmayado. Ella asintió, incapaz de decir algo. _"Ven, vamos a la sombra_ " Anunció, conduciéndola hacia un árbol cercano para que se sentaran bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Bebe un poco de agua. —Le entregó su botella para que se hidratara. —Lamento haberme tardado, pero habían mucho más escombros allá.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Sonrió. —¿Y cómo estaban las canchas? ¿Podremos jugar ahí?

—No, están en muy mal estado. —Susurró cabizbajo. —Lo siento, Ryuzaki.

—No te disculpes, Ryoma-Kun. Si habías venido hace dos días, yo igual habría pensado que seguían en pie.

—Aún así, debería haberlo confirmado antes de traerte aquí.

—Pero

—No intentes defenderme, los hechos son muy claros y soy el culpable de esto. —Se quitó la gorra y se la puso sobre la cabeza. —Con esto, estarás mejor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Descuida, he tenido entrenamientos duros bajo el sol, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Lo imaginaba, siempre tienes entrenamientos duros ¿verdad? —Se sentía tan débil que necesitaba afirmar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol.

—No te ves bien. —Tocó su rostro y sintió sus cálidas mejillas. —Claramente es insolación.

—S-Sí…—Sintió su rostro arder mucho más que antes, no podía creer que sus dedos habían hecho contacto con su rostro.

—Si quieres…puedes apoyarte. —Susurró el ambarino mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Eh?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, sí no tienes donde más hacerlo, puedes afirmarte en mí.

—G-Gracias…pero no creo que sea necesario. —Susurró, sintiéndose cada vez más mareada. Entonces sin siquiera ella verlo venir, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro.

—¿Tú crees? —Se burló.

—No te burles, Ryoma-kun. —Fingió estar enfadada, pero en verdad no lo estaba. —mmm

—¿Qué?

—Tu shampoo tiene aroma a uvas.

—Ah sí. —Se sonrojó levemente. —No es mi shampoo habitual, pero hoy estaba ese.

—Ah ya veo. Aún así, hueles bien. —Sonrió.

Y entonces Sakuno cerró los ojos un momento, estaba tan cansada que sabía que si descansaba sobre su hombro, todo estaría bien. Porque confiaba en él y aunque estuvieran en el lugar menos indicado en esos momentos, aún así, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.

Continuará…

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien. He decidido que el capítulo 5 y final, si no alcanzo a terminarlo hoy, es posible que lo suba mañana, teniendo en cuenta que pretendo hacer un capítulo más largo. Les estoy avisando en mi página de facebook Hinata-sakuno fanfiction

Espero que les guste y comenten!

Saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún se encontraban bajo el mismo árbol descansando, no sabía qué horas eran ni cuánto había dormido, pero de algo estaba segura, era que no comían hace horas, porque se moría de hambre. "¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó la castaña, intentando levantarse, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, porque ahora era Ryoma quien estaba apoyado en su cabeza. "¿Estará dormido?" pensó, buscando la manera de dar con su rostro, pero sólo podía sentir su respiración sobre su cabello. "Ryoma-kun" Le susurró, no quería empujarlo, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí para siempre, aunque le resultaba agradable estar a su lado. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos frenéticos por hacer que el ambarino se levantara, sólo consiguió que desplazara su cabeza a su hombro, generando que su corazón latiera aún más. Desde esa distancia, podía admirar su hermoso rostro y sentir su respiración cerca de su cuello, genérandole un cosquilleo inexplicable que lograba erizar por completo su piel. Si bien sentía que podría estar todo el día disfrutando estar de esa manera con él, al mismo tiempo sabía que si no comía pronto, volvería a estar en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba horas atrás. Suspiró, tenía que despertarlo, aunque sabía que no sería fácil hacerlo.

"Ryoma-kun" lo llamó una vez más, intentando moverlo para que despertara, pero él no parecía reaccionar ante tales estímulos, entonces decidió tocar su cabello, sabía que no a todos los chicos le gustaba que se acercaran ahí, así que si lo hacía, esperaba recibir una reacción al menos. "Despierta" Susurró, moviendo con cuidado su cabello, pero sólo consiguió que el ambarino emitiera gemidos de enfado. Sin embargo, acariciar su cabello no era desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que una de las cosas que más le atraían del ambarino, era su cabello. Siempre solía verlo a la distancia y se preguntaba sí usaba algún producto para fijarlo, ya que solía mantener su peinado en el mismo lugar y parecía que no se despeinaba ni dando los más grandes saltos en el tenis. De hecho, Tomoka solía burlarse de eso, diciendo que quizás se trataba de un "súper poder" que tenía el ambarino de lucir siempre bien, así como también tenía el de hipnotizar a las personas con su profunda mirada. _"Tienes que admitirlo Sakuno, todos caemos con su mirada"_ Le decía su mejor amiga y ella sólo reía. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, acariciando el cabello que jamás creía que podría tocar. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabello con sigilo, era tan suave que en la medida que más entraba a él, sentía que no podría salir jamás, pero no era sólo su cabello lo que le daba ese poder, también había gel en las puntas que respondía a su pregunta inicial, de que efectivamente usaba un fijador para su peinado. Sonrió, pensando que era una de las pocas veces que podía verlo sin su gorra, teniendo en cuenta que ella la tenía en esos momentos, por lo que tenía muchas teorías al respecto sobre porqué no se quitaba su gorra, y una de ellas tenía que ver con no despeinarse. Sabía que era tonto, pero quizás era así o talvez tenía otros motivos. Iba a seguir recorriendo su cabello, cuando inesperadamente unas manos fuertes tomaron sus muñecas, evitando que lo siguiera haciendo. "Ryoma-kun" susurró la castaña avergonzada.

—¿Te divertías? —Inquirió cerca de su rostro.

—N-No, es que tu cabello es tan suave que me sorprendió. Es decir, no esperaba que no lo fuera, pero…sólo estaba buscando la manera de despertarte y pues…—Se sonrojó.

—Lo lograste.

—Sí, lo siento…¿hace cuándo estás despierto?

—Hace un rato.

—¿Porqué no dijiste nada? —Intentó zafarse de sus manos.

—Porque parecías concentrada en lo que sea que hacías.

—N-No es así ¿podrías…? —Su rostro estaba rojo y se sentía avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Está bien. —Liberó sus manos avergonzado, tampoco se había dado cuenta.

—Gracias. —Habló la castaña y se puso de pie, comenzaba a sentirse acalambrada. —Deberías comer, ya viene siendo hora.

—Tienes razón. —Se levantó para ponerse a su altura. —Sin embargo, ahora es mi turno. —Susurró, acercándose a sus trenzas para acariciarlas.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Tú lo quisiste así, Ryuzaki.

—N-Nunca hablé de esto.

—Yo tampoco, pero creo que ahora te entiendo. —Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Porque te divertías tanto jugando con mi cabello. —Tocó sus trenzas. —Es divertido.

—No te burles. —Bufó.

—No lo estoy haciendo, hablo en serio. —Comenzó a tocar sus dos trenzas con delicaeza y se concentró en ellas. —Es agradable hacerlo. Además…—Acercó una de sus trenzas a su rostro y la besó. —Huele a fresas.

—S-Sí…—susurró sonrojada, no esperaba que hiciera eso.

Sentía una sensación extraña cuando le tocaba el cabello, una mezcla entre agradable y al mismo tiempo no lo era. "Aún no termino" señaló el ambarino, recorriendo sus trenzas como si se tratara de un instrumento musical delicado que debía cuidar. Pronunció su nombre, esperando que se detuviera, pero no lo hacía y comenzaba a subir sus manos por ellas como si trepara una torre con ellas, incluso se sentía así, como la misma rapunzel dejando caer su cabello para que él lo hiciera. Salvo que en lugar de entrar a la torre, Ryoma estaba entrando a su corazón. Entonces observó como el ambarino se detenía a la altura de su rostro y la miraba en silencio. Se preguntaba si rapunzel había sentido esa misma sensación electrizante que sentía cuando el príncipe se acercaba de esa manera y se inclinaba sobre ella para besarla. Ryoma sostuvo su nuca para aprisionar sus labios con los suyos con pasión, mientras la castaña se sostenía de sus hombros, temiendo perder el equilibrio, había sido tan inesperado que ni siquiera había podido prepararse para ello, incluso había perdido la gorra en medio de todo. Se conectaron de tal manera que sus lenguas se reunieron al interior de su boca y se olvidaron del mundo, silenciando todo, incluso los pensamientos de la castaña fueron anulados por completo. Ya nada importaba, ni la premura del reloj, ni el clima, todo se había vuelto taciturno.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el silencio se apoderó de ambos, Sakuno sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, no podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando ni mucho menos la situación que estaba viviendo, todo se veía tan utópico que temía que fuera un sueño del que podía despertar luego.

—¿En qué piensas?

—E-En nada. —Se sonrojó.

—¿De verdad? —Se acercó más a ella. —¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Ryuzaki.

—P-Porque…estás muy cerca. —Su corazón latió a mil y se intentó alejar, necesitaba procesar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—¿Quieres que me aleje? —Le preguntó tan cerca que escuchaba su respiración acelerada.

—S-Sí, es decir no…en verdad no lo sé. —Desvió su mirada. —No sé que es lo que quiero en verdad. —Dijo por fin. —Tú me haces dudar de todo.

—¿Porqué? ¿He hecho algo para que dudes de mí?

—Tus actos me confunden.

—¿Mis actos?

—S-Sí, esto mismo que…hicimos ahora y también lo del parque ¿Qué es lo que querías comprobar realmente? —Finalmente lo había dicho y se sentía aliviada por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzada de lo que él podría pensar de ella. —Actúas como si realmente…estuvieras interesado en mí. —Preguntó, viendo como el hacía una mueca. —Lo sé, es absurdo que te pregunte todo esto, pero…me cuesta creerlo. —Se sonrojó. —Y sé que dirás que no haces éste tipo de cosas a menudo…pero aún así, no lo entiendo.

—No iba a decir precisamente eso, pero si, es verdad que no son cosas que suelo hacer a menudo. De hecho, no las hago. —Suspiró. —Pero si crees saber todo lo que estoy pensando, entonces dime ¿En qué estoy pensando ahora? Ryuzaki.

—No he dicho eso. Sí supiera en qué estás pensando todo el tiempo, creo que sería todo más fácil. Pero no, todo sobre ti es un verdadero misterio.

—Sé a lo que te refieres. Para mí, también eres un misterio, Ryuzaki. Un misterio que quiero descubrir.

—¿En qué sentido crees que soy un misterio? Tomo-chan suele decirme que soy como un libro abierto, ya que soy muy fácil de leer. Pero tú en cambio, eres como un libro cerrado que cuesta mucho descifrar.

—¿Cómo si estuviera en otro idioma? —Se burló.

—Sí, un idioma que no domino bien.

—¿Cómo el inglés? —Se burló.

—Sí, algo así. —Bufó.

—Eso mismo eres para mí.

—Pero tú eres bueno en idiomas.

—Sí, pero no domino todos. Pero tienes razón, no soy del tipo de personas que hace todo lo que he hecho contigo éstos días. Y es porque…me impulsas a hacer cosas que jamás creía que iba a hacer.

—¿Cómo lo del parque?

—Sí, no sé que intentaba comprobar realmente. Lo que hice sin duda ese día, fue un arrebato emocional, algo que no suelo hacer y tiendo a cuestionar al resto cuando lo hace.

—¿Cómo a Momo-sempai? —Rió.

—Sí, él tiende a tener muchos "arrebatos" emocionales. —Bufó. —Pero yo no.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. Tú también me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero. —Hizo una mueca al notar que ambos sabían que si quería. —O más bien que si deseo hacer, pero las reprimo.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Cómo nuestro…beso.

—¿No querías hacerlo?

—Al principio, no podía hacerlo…porque no soy buena en este tipo de cosas, a diferencia de ti. Pero después, eso no importó.

—No soy experto en ese tipo de cosas, si es lo que piensas.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces yo fui tu primer…beso?

—Sí. —Miró hacia otro lado, ahora él se sentía avergonzado. Entonces se agachó para recoger su gorra que estaba en el suelo y la sacudió antes de ponersela.

—Oh es verdad, me había olvidado de ella. —Susurró, mientras veía como la gorra retornaba a su verdadero dueño. "Le queda mejor a él" Pensó, viendo lo guapo que se veía de nuevo. —Entonces…sí era tu primer beso ¿cómo sabías lo que tenías que hacer?

—No lo sabía.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Me vas a decir que todo eso fue improvisación? —Al verlo asentir, se sorprendió aún más. Hasta en ese tipo de cosas era bueno. —No puedo creerlo.

—Cree lo que quieras. —Suspiró. —En fin, vamos a comer.

—Sí, muero de hambre. —Reconoció, hace rato que sentía sus tripas sonar. —Podemos hacerlo aquí mismo, traje dos obentos.

Si bien Ryoma había planeado comer otro tipo de comida ese día, ya que Nanako lo había obligado a llevar almuerzo, no fue capaz de decirle a la castaña que tenía su propio almuerzo en la mochila, ya que no quería hacerla sentir mal. Por ese motivo, decidieron comer juntos los obentos que había traído Ryuzaki, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y morían de hambre. "¿Cómo está?" le había preguntado la castaña, cuando el ambarino estaba comiendo, ésta vez si había probado la comida y esperaba que fuera de gusto. No obstante, Ryoma en lugar de dar una respuesta a su pregunta, hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien, ya que en esos momentos lo que menos pensaba era en calificar su comida, porque lo único que quería era comer. Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, no podía quejarse, ya que estaba delicioso. Pero claro, él no era del tipo de personas que se expresaba de esa manera, por lo que prefería omitir comentario alguno. Sakuno no dijo nada, sólo se alegró en silencio, sabiendo que no podría esperar más del ambarino, teniendo en cuenta que en ese tipo de cosas no le daba gran importancia, y además, no era el momento para preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez que terminaron sus respectivos almuerzos, guardaron sus pertenencias y Ryoma la condujo a la salida del parque, ya que si éste no estaba en condiciones de ser utilizado, no tenía sentido que se quedaran ahí. Luego de unas horas de buscar un lugar donde jugar tenis, decidieron rendirse, dado que todo parecía estar cerrado ese día, por ello caminaron de regreso a sus casas.

Caminaron bajo la luz de la luna en silencio, Ryoma caminaba taciturno mirando hacia quien sabía donde, mientras que Sakuno no podía concentrarse en el camino, ya que en su mente seguía pensando en lo que habían hablado en las ruinas del parque, preguntándose si su relación había cambiado o seguiría manteniéndose de la misma manera. Y pese a que tenía dudas sobre ello, no se atrevía a invocar el mismo tema de nuevo, porque quizás para el ambarino no era tan importante como lo era para ella. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que lo hiciese de igual manera, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron callados, cuando sintió el roce de su mano junto a las suya, estaba tan cálidas y la suya tan frías que sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago al sentirlas cerca de sí. Sin embargo, ese pequeño roce, duró sólo un milisegundo que sólo ella logró captar, porque en cuanto avanzaron se apartaron la una de la otra y nadie dijo nada, sólo sintió su corazón manifestarse en su pecho con tanta impetú que creía que se escaparía de ella. Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, si a fin de cuentas ella lo haría primero, teniendo en cuenta que habían llegado a su casa.

—Bueno…es hora de irme. —Susurró nerviosa. —Nos vemos, Ryoma-Kun

—Sí, tienes razón. Nos vemos, Ryuzaki.

Sin decir nada más, Sakuno caminó a zancadas hacia su casa sin mirar atrás, sólo lo hizo cuando llegó a su casa y percató que Ryoma se había detenido unos segundos a ver si entraba y luego se había marchado. Se preguntaba si había olvidado algo. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Por ello, luego de saludar a su abuela, subió a su habitación a acostarse sobre su cama, su corazón aún latía y no sabía como hacer que latiera más despacio. Muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza en esos momentos, cosas que no la ayudaban a calmarse, teniendo en cuenta que había sido un día de grandes emociones, pero lo mejor es que estaba terminando.

Se detuvo a mirar su celular un momento y notó que su amiga le había escrito cerca de cinco mensajes, diciendo que esperaba que le escribiera para contarle su día y amenazándola que incluso no podría dormir si no lo hacía. Sabía que eran mentiras, pero si no lo hacía, se podría molestar mucho y eso no sería ningun tipo de broma. Por ello, decidió escribirle, no pensaba contarle todos los detalles de lo que habían hablado, pero mencionarle algunos actos que le habían sorprendido y que aunque no era de expresar sus sentimientos, sentía que con ella si podía hacerlo. Tomoka la respondió de inmediato, recordándole que tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver, dado que habían acordado que se juntarían ese día a comprar los vestidos para el baile y podrían aprovechar la ocasión para hablar de todo lo que había pasado, porque tenían que hacerlo. Ante lo cual la castaña accedió, ya que se lo había prometido y aunque no tenía muy claro si asistiría o no al baile, sabía que Tomoka la obligaría a ir de todas formas.

Después de un largo día, Ryoma se encontraba acostado en su habitación, mirando el cielo mientras jugaba con su pelota de tenis. Muchos pensamientos lo invadían en esos momentos, unos conectados con lo que había vivido ese día, otros en torno a lo que había hablado con su mejor amigo y también algunos vinculados a lo que el profesor había mencionado en clases sobre "la razón de la vida". Si se ponía a pensar en cada uno de esos elementos, de alguna manera parecían estar conectados entre sí, pero no era del todo claro, ya que aún no sabía si la verdadera razón de su vida más allá de su profesión, estaría conectada con cierta castaña de ojos carmesí o era otra cosa. Lo que si sabía, era que el sólo hecho de pensar en esa respuesta, lo volvía loco. Y si reflexionaba sobre ello, los últimos días había estado haciendo cosas extrañas que hasta la misma Sakuno se había dado cuenta que no eran propias de su esencia, sin embargo a esas alturas ya ni sabía qué si lo era y qué no. Hace un tiempo, su padre le había dicho que las personas solían cambiar por la persona que amaban y él lo encontraba un estupidez, pero ahora en esos momentos, dudaba que tan absurdo podría ser eso, ya que de cierta manera lo estaba haciendo.

Despertó cerca del medio día, estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente para no ir a entrenar, después de todo era domingo y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Por ello, luego de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a desayunar para comer algo antes de salir, esperaba encontrarse a Nanako en la cocina o a su padre leyendo el periódico a la orilla del engawa (pasarela de madera) que flanqueaba su casa, pero no, ninguno de los dos se encontraba y se preguntaba donde estaban. Entonces se detuvo a ver el calendario y todo cobró sentido, teniendo en cuenta que era 14 de diciembre, el día que su madre llegaba a Japón. De seguro estaban esperando por ella en el aeropuerto en esos momentos. Pero aunque llegara, no significaba que tendría que esperarla, de igual manera iría a jugar tenis, si no había podido hacerlo el día anterior, ese si sería el día. Por ello, luego de haber tomado su bolso, se puso sus zapatillas y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir. No obstante, jamás esperaba que alguien aguardaría por él en la entrada de su casa con una sonrisa.

—Echizen, al fin sales. —Sonrió.

—Momo-Sempai ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabes qué día es hoy ¿no?

—14 de diciembre, por supuesto.

—Así es, es el día de ir de compras. —Sonrió y rodeó sus hombros.

—¿De compras? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, se viene el gran baile ¿no?

—Sí ¿Y?

—¡¿Y?! tienes que comprarte un traje. —Bufó, conduciéndolo a la salida.

—¡Asi es! Porque debes lucir muy bien ese día. —Apareció Kikumaru a su lado.

—Kikumaru-sempai, no esperaba verte. Bueno, a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese? Ven a darme un abrazo. —Habló el pelirrojo abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Kikumaru-Sempai, me estás asfixiando…— Intervino el ambarino.

—Oh lo siento, hace tiempo que no te veía. Y ésta es una ocasión especial para vernos.

—Pierden su tiempo, sempais. Porque no pienso ir al baile.

—¿Porqué? Es una instancia para compartir con tus compañeros.

—No me interesa. —Les dio la espalda para caminar hacia su destino.

—¿Y qué hay de Ryuzaki? ¿Ella tampoco te interesa? —Le gritó Momo, viendo como el ambarino se detenía.

—No sé de qué hablas, Momo-Sempai. —Gruñó. —Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada entre Ryuzaki y yo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Éstas fotos no dicen lo mismo.

—Oh ¡No puedo creer que se besaran! —Gritó Eiji, viendo unas fotografías de un parque. —¿Tuvieron una cita y no nos contaron?

—No sólo una cita, también se rumorea que los vieron en la enfermería juntos.

Antes que el ambarino decidiera qué hacer, Momo apareció frente a él para mostrarle las fotos que mencionaba y sintió deseos de matar a sea quien haya sido el autor de dicho crimen, ya que efectivamente en esas imágenes se podía ver el beso que se habían dado el día anterior. "Fue Inui, si quieres saberlo" Dijo Momo, adivinando sus pensamientos y aprovechando la ocasión para decirle que Inui estaba trabajando como arquitecto en la reconstrucción del parque que habían visitado, por lo que haberlos encontrado ahí no era más que una mera coincidencia y que también ellos habían sido los culpables, porque el recinto estaba cerrado por una razón y ellos se habían saltado las reglas. Y lo de la enfermería no necesitaba ser adivino para saberlo, de seguro había sido Osakada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa? —Se cruzó de brazos Momo. —¿Acaso dirás que tienes un clon? Aunque bueno, en ese caso también habría un clon de Ryuzaki.

—No estoy para burlas en este momento, Momo-Sempai. —Gruñó. —No tengo nada que decirles. Lo que haga no les incumbe.

—Momo creo que el pequeño se enojó. —Susurró Eiji preocupado.

—Así veo, pero no le tengo miedo. —Tomó de los hombros a Ryoma. —Pero una cosa está clara, es que ya sabemos tu secreto. Y digas lo que digas, no puedes hacer nada para que lo olvidemos.

—Es verdad, no podría olvidar algo así. —Sonrió Eiji.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

—Qué vayamos a comprar el traje para el baile.

—Pero si ya les dije que no iría.

—¿Aunque vaya Ryuzaki? —Se burló.

—Sí…eso no cambiaría nada. —Bajó su gorra para evitar su mirada, él siempre solía leerlo todo.

—Bueno, entonces aún que no vayas, necesitas un traje.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ocasiones especiales.

—Pero no es necesario, además un traje sale mucho dinero.

—Descuida, nosotros te lo pagaremos— Le sonrió Eiji.

—¿Hay algo que no me estén diciendo?

—No, nada. —Sonrió Momo.

—Esa sonrisa no me convence. —Suspiró. —Tenía otros planes para hoy.

—Lo sé, pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad para jugar tenis.

—Es verdad, pequeño. —Lo abrazó Eiji.

—Está bien, pero después me dejarán en paz.

—Eso es díficil. —Se burló Momo.

—Lo sé, pero al menos por hoy.

—Lo intentaremos. —Rió Eiji.

Sabía muy bien que ese "lo intentaremos" no era del todo cierto, ya que ellos siempre conseguían ingeniarselas para seguir entrometiéndose en su vida. Pero le bastaba con que no lo hicieran el resto del día. Así sin decir más, se dirigieron al centro comercial a buscar el traje perfecto para la ocasión. Pese a que Ryoma no exageraba cuando decía que no tenía planeado ir al baile, porque en la generalidad no le gustaba asistir a ese tipo de cosas, asistiera quien asistiera, pero sabía que sus sempais no eran del tipo de persona que aceptaban un "no" por respuesta y si intentaba hacerlo, ellos buscarían la forma de convencerlo de alguna u otra manera. Por esa razón, se había visto en la obligación de acompañarlos, en lugar de seguir con sus planes de ir a jugar tenis. "Entremos aquí" había anunciado Momo, sabiendo muy bien a qué tiendas entrar y a cuales no, parecía muy familiarizado con el tema, como si fuera experto en ese tipo de cosas, lo que le sorprendía aún más. Pero mientras más se probaba trajes, menos le gustaba usarlos, si bien tenían razón que ante ciertas situaciones era bueno tener uno, al mismo tiempo se le hacía molesto tener que buscar el indicado a los ojos de su sempai. Finalmente, luego de darse muchas vueltas, llegaron a una tienda que conocía muy bien y sabía que llegarían a ese lugar de todas maneras, que era la tienda donde trabajaba Oishi, el ex capitán de Seigaku. Y en cuanto lo vio, supo que esa visita había sido programada, porque no lucía sorprendido de verlo y parecía estar al tanto de la razón por la que estaban en busca de uno. " _Pruebate éstos"_ Le sugirió Momo, haciendole entrega de muchos trajes de distintos colores y telas.

—Esto es demasiado. —Gruñó Ryoma, notando que había superado el máximo de dinero que podían gastar y también, eran demasiados trajes que probarse, lo que lo agobiaba aún más. —Tardaré mucho.

—Es verdad, Momo. —Habló Oishi. —Generalmente se puede entrar con tres trajes al camarin.

—Pero con nosotros haces la excepción ¿no? —Sonrió Eiji. —Somos tus amigos.

—P-Pues…las reglas son

—Tiene razón, somos tus amigos. —Sonrió Momo. —Además no nos tardaremos tanto. —Empujó a Ryoma al camarin. —Ahora ve a cambiarte.

—Obligame. —Bufó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te obligue? Porque puedo entrar contigo si lo deseas. —Sonrió con malicia.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. —Gruñó y cerró la cortina, lo trataba como si fuera un niño y no tenían tanta diferencia de edad. Suspiró, mientras más rápido se probara los trajes, más rápido saldrían de ahí.

—¡Bien, pero tendrás que mostrarnos. No podemos confiar en tu mal gusto! —Le gritó Momo.

Luego de que Ryoma se probara un sinfin de trajes y sus sempai no aprobaran ninguno, el ambarino salió del camarin anunciando que ése sería el último traje que se probaría, teniendo en cuenta que ya se había probado muchos y ninguno había sido el elegido. Además, ya se estaba hartando de sus tonterías, por lo que no quería seguir ocupando su tiempo valioso en sus juegos estúpidos y prefería ocuparlo en algo que si fuera productivo para él, es decir el tenis.

Para su sorpresa, todos estaban de acuerdo con ese traje, no sabía si habían llegado a ese consenso por lo que les había dicho o porque efectivamente era así, pero todos parecían estar contentos con esa decisión. Para el ambarino, ese atuendo era similar al anterior, quizás la diferencia era que en lugar de usar negro, usaba azul marino, pero todo lo demás a su parecer lucía de la misma forma. Sin embargo, si tenía que admitir que ese le quedaba más comodo que el anterior. " _Bien, entonces llevaremos ese"_ Anunció Momo sonriente, acompañando a Oishi al mostrador, quien se sintió aliviado que al fin después de muchas horas de agonía encontraran el traje adecuado para la ocasión. No obstante, justo cuando Ryoma se iba a cambiar de ropa, Momo le anunció que no se fuera aún, porque tenían que ver ahora que corbata le vendría mejor para esa ocasión y Kikumaru sería el encargado de buscarlas, mientras él se vestía. "Ya me hartaron, no estoy para seguir en su juego" gruñó el ambarino y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, tras haberse cambiado, se escabulló por la tienda para irse lo más rápido posible.

—Eso sería todo. —Sonrió Oishi. —Gracias por su compra.

—Gracias a ti. —Sonrió Momo.

—Miren he encontrado éstas. —Apareció Kikumaru con muchas corbatas. —Siento que son las más indicadas.

—Todas me parecen geniales. —Comentó Momo. —¿Y Echizen?

—No lo sé, creí que estaba con ustedes, porque no está en su camarín ni tampoco están sus pertenencias.

—Oh eso es malo. —Se alarmó Momo. —Debe haber escapado.

—Es posible. —Suspiró Oishi. —Pero yo creo que con el traje es suficiente, ya no se usan corbatas para ocasiones como esas.

—Tienes razón, quizás presionamos mucho al pequeño. —Susurró triste Eiji.

—Quizás, pero no es hora de lamentarnos, tenemos que encontrarlo pronto. —Miró a los alrededores el chico de ojos violeta. —No puede haber ido muy lejos, deberíamos separarnos. Yo iré por acá, tú por allá y Oishi-Sempai…

—Yo estoy trabajando, pero estaré atento cualquier cosa.

—Está bien, gracias.

Cuando iban a separarse, sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por el gran grito de una chica en pleno pasillo que los hizo voltear automáticamente, conocían esa voz y no necesitaban ir para comprobar que se trataba de Tomoka Osakada. No obstante, aún así, Momo obligó a Kikumaru que lo acompañara a ver, sabiendo que si Osakada estaba ahí, también podría encontrarse cierta chica de trenzas que su mejor amigo no quería reconocer que amaba en secreto, quien podría ayudarlos a encontrarlo más rápido.

Y no estaba equivocado, porque ahí estaban las dos, una le gritaba a la otra que dejara de cubrir su vestido con un perchero de ropa que estaba en el centro de la tienda y la otra, se negaba a hacerlo, tiñendo su rostro de color carmín. Esa última era Sakuno por supuesto, quien lucía un hermoso vestido de color verde sin mangas con cuerpo de encaje y falda lisa, que permitía dejar sus piernas al descubierto. Además usaba unos tacos negros que la hacían verse más alta.

—Vamos, Sakuno. —La animó Tomoka. —Dejame tomas unas fotografías, así verás lo bien que te queda.

—No quiero, tomo-chan. —Se sonrojó. —Además nunca he usado tacos, siento que me caeré en cualquier momento.

—No será así, sólo es cuestion de costumbre. —La ayudó a salir de las cortinas. —Ese color te queda muy bien.

—No es así. —Retrocedió avergonzada y sus mejillas se tiñeron aún, cuando se percató que Momo y Eiji también se encontraban en la tienda. Sí ellos estaban ahí, quería decir que también estaba él. Sus ojos comenzaron a examinar la habitación nerviosa, esperaba que no fuera verdad.

—¿Qué sucede? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Preguntó Tomoka mirando hacia atrás y esbozó una gran noticia al verlos. —Oh ¡Momo-Sempai y Kikumaru-Sempai!.

—Sí, los fantasmas somos nosotros. —Rió Kikumaru.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Vinimos por el otro fantasma. —Se burló Momo, sabiendo que Ryoma se había apartado de ellos.

—Así es, no sé si lo han visto, es como de ésta altura y tiene el pelo negro. —Sonrió Eiji, mirando la tienda.

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Ryoma-sama? ¡¿Ryoma-sama también está aquí?! —Gritó Tomoka emocionada.

Sólo esa pregunta bastó para que Sakuno se viera en la obligación de correr al camarín de regreso para esconderse, ya que no quería que Ryoma la viera así. Por lo que comenzó a escabullirse en la tienda, esquivando a todo quien apareciera para llegar a su camarin que estaba más lejano, sabía que era una tontería porque Tomoka podría encontrarla, pero al menos ahí podría estar a salvo de que el ambarino la viera luciendo de manera tan rídicula. No obstante, una vez que se apresuró para llegar a él, su cuerpo chocó con alguien más que corría a la misma velocidad que ella, provocando que la otra persona tuviera que sostenerle la muñeca para evitar que se cayera. Justo cuando iba a agradecer por ello, se percató que se trataba de la misma persona que no quería ver en esos momentos y su rostro se volvió color carmín otra vez. Iba a decir algo más, cuando inesperadamente escucharon las voces de sus sempai en el pasillo, y Ryoma la condujo al interior del camarin para evitar que los descubrieran _. "Qué raro, me pareció haber escuchado la voz de Sakuno por aquí" Escucharon que susurró Tomoka confundida_ y Momo le decía que siguieran buscando. Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada y Sakuno sólo podía oír el latido de su corazón a mil, producto de la cercanía que tenía con el ambarino fisicamente en esos momentos, sintiendo incluso su aroma y sus brazos cerca de ella, los cuales la habían sostenido cuando habían entrado ahí, ya que ese camarín no era lo suficientemente espacioso para que entraran dos personas, por lo que agradecía que no se estuvieran mirando fijamente en esos momentos, eso la mataría y ya el sólo hecho de estarlo abrazando, la hacía sentirse nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta el atuendo que llevaba.

—Creo que se fueron. —Susurró Ryoma y se apartó de ella.

—Así parece. —Suspiró. —¿Porqué estabas huyendo de ellos?

—Lo mismo pregunto ¿Porqué huías de Osakada? —Se apoyó en el muro que había para mirarla con más atención.

—E-Eso es porque…—No podía decirle que en verdad huía de él. —Quería tomarme fotografías.

—¿Luciendo así? —No sabía que hacer, ese vestido algo tenía que lo obligaba a hacer nuevamente cosas que no quería.

—S-Sí. —Se sonrojó. —Quería ayudarme a buscar un vestido para el baile.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres, ellos también querían ayudarme con el traje.

—¿Piensas ir al baile?

—No, pero ellos decían que necesitaba tener uno para otra ocasión y…

—Te obligaron.

—Sí, como suelen hacerlo. Imagino que sucedió lo mismo con Osakada.

—Sí, pero ella quiere que vaya a toda costa.

—Tiene sentido, sí Osakada está organizando todo.

—Sí, es por eso.

Considerando que sus amigos ya se deberían haber ido hace un rato, decidieron salir del camarin para que la castaña se cambiara de ropa, teniendo en cuenta que sus pertenencias estaban en un camarin más lejano y no quería seguir usando ese vestido. Por ello, luego de que fuera a su respectivo lugar y se cambiara, planeaban salir de la tienda, ya que no era un lugar grato que les agradaba estar. Si bien, Ryoma quería irse del centro comercial lo antes posible, aún así, no quería dejar a la castaña con sus sempai que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se iban a encontrar, así que había decidido acompañarla. Pero entonces, antes que lograran hacerlo, Tomoka y Momo los sorprendieron en la entrada de la tienda juntos y no permitieron que salieran de ella.

—Así que aquí estabas, Sakuno. —Bufó Tomoka. —Ya entiendo porque no querías que te encontrara, si estabas ocupada.

—N-No es así, nosotros solo…

—Lo mismo digo, Echizen. —Se burló Momo. —Pensé que nos habías dejado, Echizen. Pero al parecer no estabas tan lejos, como creíamos.

—Estaba viendo unas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cosas o personas? —Se burló Momo.

—Cosas. —Gruñó. —No pensaba encontrarme con Ryuzaki, sí eso pensabas.

—No pensaba en nada.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó Tomoka a Eiji.

—Nada importante. —Respondió el ambarino enfadado.

—¿Y qué te pareció el vestido? Sakuno. —Comentó Tomoka. —¿Piensas llevarlo o prefieres otro? No me enojaré si no era de tu gusto.

—Pues…creo que preferiría uno menos

—¿escotado? —Rió Tomoka. —Está bien, lo entiendo. Ya encontraremos otro.

—¿Y tú? Echizen. —Preguntó Momo con malicia. —¿Qué opinas del vestido de Sakuno?

—No sé de qué vestido hablas.

—El que tenía antes, tengo el ligero presentimiento que sabes de lo que hablan.

—No es así, no vi nada. —Mintió, de seguro decirle la verdad sólo traería problemas.

—Qué lástima, se veía bien.

—Yo tengo fotografías, si quieres. —Sonrió Tomoka y se acercó a él.

—¡Tomo-Chan! —Gruñó Sakuno avergonzada, acercándose a ellos.

Después de haberse despedido de Oishi y haber pagado ambos trajes, recorrieron el centro comercial para ayudar a Momo a buscar un regalo para su hermana mayor, teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba su cumpleaños y no le había comprado nada. Por lo que Kikumaru había propuesto que le vieran algo en una tienda de chicas que estaba a unos metros de ellos y Tomoka apoyaba esa idea.

—¿Qué cosas le gustan? —Preguntó Kikumaru. —Porque hay muchas cosas tiernas en esta tienda.

—No lo sé, cosas de chicas. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no todas las chicas tenemos los mismos gustos. —Bufó Tomoka.

—Es tu hermana ¿y no conoces sus gustos? —Se burló Ryoma.

—No la veo muy seguido, la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra en Inglaterra, así que sólo la veo en ocasiones especiales.

—¿Inglaterra? ¿Vive en el extranjero? —Preguntó Sakuno.

—Sí, se ganó una beca para especializarse en neurología.

—Ya veo porque nunca habías hablado de ella. —Comentó Eiji.

—Sí, no la veo seguido.

—Quizás podrías comprarle un perfume. —Habló Tomoka.

—Aunque si estudia neurología, podría ser un libro vínculado con eso. —Habló Sakuno. —¿En qué año va?

—Cuarto.

—Con mayor razón. —La apoyó el ambarino.

—Sí, tienen razón. Quizás deberíamos ir a una librería. —Asintió Momo.

—Eso es más razonable que ir a una tienda de chicas, si nisiquiera saber qué cosas le gustan. —Se burló el ambarino.

—Es verdad. —Terció el gesto. —Bien, vamos entonces.

Aunque Tomoka tenía otras ideas que también podrían ser de ayuda. Ryoma ya no opinaba nada, lo único que quería era salir pronto de ahí, odiaba ir de compras y ya ese día había estado demasiado tiempo ahí.

—Por cierto, no nos mencionaron ¿Qué hacen en el centro comercial? —Preguntó Tomoka. —Además de la búsqueda del regalo.

—Estabamos ayudando al pequeño a encontrar el traje perfecto para el baile. —Sonrió Kikumaru.

—¿Para el baile? —Preguntó Tomoka sorprendida mirando a Ryoma. —Eso quiere decir que Ryoma-Sama irá al baile.

—No es así, no me interesa asistir a ese tipo de eventos. La razón por la que he venido es porque…—Miró a sus sempai con odio. —No tuve otra alternativa.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. —Repuso Sakuno, ella también había sido obligada a ir de compras, pese a que no estaba interesada en ir.

—¿Entonces tampoco irás? Sakuno-Chan. —Preguntó Eiji sorprendido.

—P-Pues…—Vio la mirada de decepción de Tomoka y dudó. —no lo sé.

—No entiendo porque no quieren ir, considerando que es una instancia que no volverán a cumplir de nuevo. —Suspiró Eiji.

—Lo mismo me pasa, yo en su lugar aprovecharía esa instancia. A menos que claro tengan otra cosa que hacer ese día. —Susurró maliciosamente. —¿No tienen planes juntos para ese día o sí?

—¡¿Eh? ¿Es así?! —Preguntó Tomoka impactada.

—¡No! —Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Si es así ¿Porqué no van juntos al baile? —Preguntó Momo, haciendo enfadar al ambarino. —Ryuzaki ¿no quieres ir con Echizen?

—Pero…Ryoma-kun no quiere ir.

—Claro que va a ir. —Momo rodeó los hombros de Ryoma. —¿No es así? Echizen.

—No he dicho que será así. —Masculló Ryoma y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Podrías ir tú, Momo-Sempai. Si estás tan entusiasmado.

—Podríamos hacerlo, Momo. —Habló Eiji sonriente. —Quizás como ex estudiantes nos dejen ir.

—Tienes razón, es una gran idea. —Sonrió Tomoka. —Podrían ir, yo estoy organizando el baile y podría hablar con los demás.

—Perfecto.

—Bien, yo me iré ahora. —Se apartó de ellos el ambarino, iban a ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y ya era hora de volver a casa.

—Espera, Echizen. —Habló Momo, impidiendo que avanzara. —Olvidas tu traje, ya sabes en caso de emergencias.

—Es verdad, pequeño. Deberías llevarlo. —Sonrió Eiji.

—Está bien. —Suspiró. —Thank You.

Luego de que Ryoma se despidiera de todos con un leve gesto, caminó a la salida del centro comercial, teniendo en cuenta que sus sempai habían anunciado que irían a comer y él no tenía deseos de hacer eso, menos considerando que tenía dos llamadas de su padre y algunos mensajes de su prima, diciendo que debía irse a casa porque había llegado su madre. No era de los que iba, cuando lo llamaban, salvo que se tratara de una emergencia, pero en esos momentos era pertinente hacerlo. Por su parte, Sakuno le preguntó a su mejor amiga si no le importaría que ella se fuera antes, debido a que aún no hablaba con Ryoma de lo que deseaba platicar y ese era un buen momento para hacerlo, y Tomoka estuvo de acuerdo, diciéndole que no se preocupara por ella y fuera a alcanzarlo. Por ello, Sakuno se abrió paso entre la gente y caminó a zancadas hacia él, sin importarle que los demás la vieran, tenía que hacerlo ahora o seguiría siempre con la misma duda. "Espera, Ryoma-kun. Puedo acompañarte?" Le preguntó una vez que lo alcanzó y él sólo asintió a sus palabras sin emitir una frase concreta, y no se sorprendía de ello, ya que Ryoma era un chico de pocas palabras.

Tras haber dejado el centro comercial lejos, Ryoma y Sakuno caminaron por los alrededores de la ciudad en silencio, pese a que la castaña quería hablar con él sobre un tema puntual, aún no era capaz de emitir frase altura y mucho menos él, quien a pesar de sentir curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que lo había alcanzado, no iniciaba la conversación. Por lo que caminaron un par de cuadras en total silencio, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a alzar la voz de una vez por todas.

—Ryoma-kun…quería hablarte de algo.

—¿De qué es? Ryuzaki.

—Sobre nuestra relación…—Susurró, no sabía cómo decirlo. —¿Qué es lo que somos ahora?

—No sé de qué hablas, siempre hemos sido compañeros de Preparatoria y…

—Lo sé, pero…me refiero después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, tanto ayer como el otro día. O más bien ¿Qué soy para ti?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Eres la nieta de la entrenadora y mi compañera, por supuesto. —Respondió abrumado, las mujeres eran complicadas, por esa razón no le gustaba enrollarse en relaciones y temía que ahora mismo era lo que era quería.

—Pero no me refería en ese sentido. —Suspiró.

—Sí no eres más clara, es díficil que lo entienda.

—Lo siento…creo que he entendido mal las cosas. —Le dio la espalda. — Es hora de irme.

—Espera, Ryuzaki. —La tomó del brazo. —Sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—No significó nada para ti ¿Verdad?

—No es así. —Siempre solía interrumpirlo. —Si significó, pero…preferiría no ponerle un nombre a eso que vivimos. Sí lo hacemos, sólo conseguiremos que la gente esté más encima de nosotros, como lo estuvieron hoy los demás. Y por lo mismo, es mejor permanecer así tal cual como hemos estado.

—Eso quiere decir…¿hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado? —Sintió que algo se quebró dentro de ella al decir esa frase.

—Sí, es mejor de ese modo.

—Entiendo. —No sabía si estaba aliviada porque si había significado algo o decepcionada, porque en realidad seguirían siendo compañeros. En lugar de respuestas, sólo tenía más preguntas, ya que de alguna manera era negar todo lo que habían vivido, y no sabía si podría vivir algo así. —Debo irme ahora.

—Pero aún faltan algunas cuadras.

—Sí, pero debo ir a otro lado antes. Qué estés bien, Ryoma-kun. Nos vemos mañana.

Ryoma observó como la castaña caminaba a zancadas lejos de él y se sintió culpable, si bien le había dejado claro que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo sabía que lo había hecho, porque él mismo se sentía incapaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella ni mucho menos, era capaz de pedirle que saliera con él, ya que sabía muy bien que si admitía esas cosas, estaría perdido. Además también debía reconocer que se había sentido presionado por todo lo que le había dicho, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía respuesta a sus preguntas, debido a que eran dudas que incluso él mismo se planteaba y se sentía incapaz de responder.

No quería irse de esa manera, pero no podía soportar más la sensación que tenía de estallar en cualquier momento, por lo que había preferido marcharse en lugar de liberar el nudo en la garganta que sentía y permitir que el ambarino la viera en ese estado, eso sólo conseguiría agravar más las cosas. Sabía que no debía haberle preguntado nada, aunque si no lo hacía, quizás aún seguiría fantaseando que en verdad si había algo entre ellos, cuando en realidad no era así. Pero había algo que no entendía, si Ryoma desde el comienzo había querido que su relación no llegara tan lejos ¿Porqué se había acercado tanto a ella en primer lugar? O más bien ¿Porqué no se lo había dicho desde un principio? No podía entenderlo y eso era lo que más le dolía en esos momentos. En ese sentido, Ryoma seguía siendo un misterio para ella, un libro desolado que no podía ser leído por cualquier persona, un libro tan abstracto que creía que jamás podría comprender por mucho que se esmerara en hacerlo. Y de una cosa estaba segura, es que ya no quería seguir luchando por entenderlo, porque se estaba volviendo intransigente. Se detuvo en un poste de luz, cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de él, ya no tenía deseos de seguir corriendo ni mucho menos de seguir conteniendo lo que sentía, sólo quería llorar y acabar con ese dolor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Ryuzaki-san. —Le preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

—Kachiro-kun…— Habló sorprendida la castaña, viendo como su compañero de clases se encontraba de pie junto a ella. —S-Sí, no es nada. —Se secó las lagrimas.

—¿Estás segura?—Buscó en su bolsillo algo con que secarse las lagrimas. —Ten, ocupa mi pañuelo.

—Gracias, Kachiro-kun. —Lo tomó en sus manos y se secó las lagrimas.

—S-Sí quieres hablar…puedes contarme lo que sea.

—No te preocupes, esto es transitorio, ya se me pasará. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Eso espero. Pero si no quieres contarme, al menos permiteme acompañarte a tu casa.

—Está bien.

Luego de que Kachiro dejara a la castaña en su casa, se despidió de él y prometió lavarle el pañuelo para devolverselo, teniendo en cuenta que lo había dejado empapado. No obstante, él no tenía problema que lo conservara, diciendo tener más en su casa. "Hasta mañana, Ryuzaki-San" le había dicho y ella también, si bien no le había contado a Kachiro el motivo por el que se comportaba de esa manera, aún así, debía reconocer que se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con él.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno caminó por los alrededores de la Preparatoria, buscando encontrar el lugar adecuado para comer su obento, como quedaban tan sólo días para "el gran baile", sabía que no podía contar con la compañía de Tomoka para comer ese día, así que en lugar de comer en el salón en solitario, decidió buscar otro lugar adecuado para hacerlo. Además si lo pensaba, era un día espléndido para comer al aire libre, considerando que no había una sola nube en el cielo que anunciara una tormenta, ni tampoco hacía calor, sólo había viento fresco que solía jugar con su cabello. Por ello, después de dar algunas vueltas por el jardín, se sentó en un escondrijo bajo los pies de un majestuoso árbol para sentarse a comer. "Aquí está mejor" pensó y extendió una pequeña manta en el suelo para sentarse en él, gracias a que Tomoka siempre le decía que llevara una, se sentía preparada para situaciones como esas. Por la mañana, había visto a Ryoma en el pasillo, si bien acostumbraba a saludarlo todos los días, aquel había sido la excepción, ya que en cuanto lo vio caminó a zancadas hacia el salón y no le dijo una palabra. Lo que no fue desapercibido por su mejor amiga, quien le preguntó de inmediato que había sucedido, pero no quiso dar grandes detalles, debido a que no quería hablar de eso. Suspiró, incluso en esos mismos instantes que se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol, recordaba lo que habían vivido hace apenas dos días y sentía que su corazón daba un vuelco, sabiendo que no volvería a vivir una situación así otra vez.

—Oh Ryuzaki-san. —Apareció Kachiro frente a ella.

—Kachiro-kun. —Sonrió Sakuno. —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Estás mejor de anoche?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Sonrió. —Gracias por preocuparte.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? D-Digo…generalmente almuerzas con Osakada. Creí que estarías con ella ahora.

—Sí, es verdad. Suelo estar con ella en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Tomo-Chan se encuentra ahora en el centro de estudiantes, organizando los últimos detalles para la gran celebración.

—Oh es verdad, el gran baile.

—Así es. —Se encogió de hombros. —Por cierto, si quieres…puedes sentarte.

—Gracias, lo haré con gusto…aún no he almorzado. —Señaló el almuerzo que llevaba en sus manos. —Es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? Creí que estabas con ellos todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero ahora están ocupados con unas actividades del club. Y cómo me salí, debido a una lesión, no paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

—Oh es verdad, recuerdo tu lesión.

—Sí, pero pronto me recuperaré, así por lo menos podría unirme al club de tenis en la Universidad.

—Sí, es una buena idea. —Sonrió. —Por cierto ¿Qué vas a estudiar? Kachiro-kun.

—P-Pues…estoy pensando en estudiar ingenería en administración de empresas, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre trabaja en una y necesita que le ayude en ella. Y también porque me gusta. —Sonrió.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro mucho por ti, Kachiro-kun. Yo también espero encontrar pronto algo que me haga feliz, porque aún estoy pensando en eso.

—Ah ya veo. Espero que lo encuentres, Ryuzaki. —Sonrió.

Después de haber terminado de comer, caminaron de regreso a su salón, no tenía deseos de hacer nada, pero le aliviaba saber que ésa era su última semana en la Preparatoria y después ya no tendría que preocuparse más por ello, ya que todo terminaba y sólo tendría que mantener su mente ocupada en su futuro o como decía el maestro "la razón de su vida". Aún no sabía siquiera la respuesta a eso, sí la razón de su vida no era una persona ni una profesión ¿entonces que sí lo era? No podía comprenderlo. Pero si pensaba en su profesión, aún no tenía claro a qué dedicaría el resto de su vida y eso era un problema, lo sabía muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que luego de terminar la Preparatoria, tenía que pensar a qué universidad postularía.

Los siguientes días, Sakuno y Kachiro se hicieron más cercanos, mientras sus amigos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, ellos pasaban tiempo juntos. Lo que había sido advertido por el ambarino de cabello negro que se preguntaba en qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos, pero si lo pensaba bien eso no le incumbía y no tenía porque siquiera sentir algo, si después de todo, él había decidido que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Pero entonces, antes de olvidarse por completo de ese asunto, escuchó algo que lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Horio se encontraba limpiando los casilleros de la Preparatoria con sus compañeros, cuando uno de ellos comentó acerca de la cercanía que estaban teniendo Ryuzaki y Kachiro.

—¿No se han percatado de la cercanía que tienen? —Comentó uno.

—Sí, yo lo he notado. Incluso se están yendo juntos a casa. —Repuso otro. —¿Estarán saliendo?

—No lo creo, sí hubiera sido así, habría sido el primero en enterarme. —Habló Horio con orgullo. —Soy el mejor amigo de Kachiro, después de todo.

—Sí es así, pruebalo. —Lo retó un chico de cabello negro. —¿Qué es lo que trama kachiro? Porque no parece una simple amistad.

—No lo es, Kachiro siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia Ryuzaki-san. —Comentó Horio. —No obstante, el hecho de que ahora estén conversando más…podría decirse que fue obra del destino.

—Ya veo, siempre tuve la sospecha que había algo entre Ryuzaki y Echizen, o que ella tenía otras intenciones con él. Pero al parecer, ese tipo jamás la correspondió o talvez ni se dio cuenta siquiera de lo que sentía por él. Así que sería bueno para Ryuzaki que llegue alguien que si la valore ¿no creen?

—Sí, tienes razón. Yo también creía que tenía algo con Echizen, pero al parecer me equivoqué. —Se encogió de hombros Horio.

—De todas maneras, si Kachiro decide invitarla a salir, debería aprovechar la instancia en el baile.

—Sí, le voy a sugerir eso.

Tras haber escuchado la conversación, Ryoma se vio en la obligación de alejarse lo más pronto de dicho lugar, sabiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más, golpearía a Horio y eso no tenía sentido. Por ello, caminó a la salida de la Preparatoria sintiéndose molesto por lo que había escuchado y también ahogado por un fuerte ardor en el pecho que parecía querer propagarse por cada parte de su cuerpo, invadiendo incluso sus pensamientos con odio puro hacia Kachiro. Hace tan sólo unas horas, su extraña cercanía con Ryuzaki le había generado curiosidad más que nada, pero ahora que estaba enterado que también tenía otras intenciones con ella, toda esa curiosidad se había transformado en odio y no entendía el motivo ¿Porqué de pronto le molestaba que Kachiro se sintiera atraído por Ryuzaki? O más bien ¿Porqué le importaba que alguien más se interesara por ella y si hiciera algo al respecto? Quizás porque él había perdido su oportunidad, pese a que tenía más ventaja que cualquier otra persona, ya que la castaña si se sentía atraído hacia él.

Suspiró, a quién quería engañar, conocía bien ese sentimiento tan peculiar que comenzaba a invadirlo intensamente, se llamaba "celos" y ya lo había experimentado tiempo atrás con la misma persona por otro chico que había tratado de acercarse a ella en el Instituto. Y Momo se lo había mencionado. Pero aún, pese a estar informado de lo que significaba sentir eso nuevamente, se seguía preguntando las mismas tonterías. Cuando en verdad, sabía que si se daba vueltas en los mismos cuestionamientos, no encontraría respuestas, sino más preguntas y eran innecesarias, porque él sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía con Ryuzaki. No sólo estaba interesado por Ryuzaki, sino más que eso, se sentía completamente atraído por ella. Y esa gran atracción, era lo que lo frenaba a comprometerse con ella, temiendo que cuando todo terminara, él no volviera a ser el mismo de antes, tal cual le había pasado a su padre cuando se divorció de su madre. Es más, él mismo le había dicho _"Cuando pierdes la cabeza por una chica, lo pierdes todo al final"_. Pero si recapacitaba sobre ello, no tenía porqué ser así, no porque el romance de sus padres no había funcionado, significaba que el suyo tampoco tendría que hacerlo. Y si el temor a perderlo todo, significaba quedarse de brazos cruzado viendo como ella era feliz con otro sujeto, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse así.

Bajo el manto de la oscuridad, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí en el jardín de su casa, regando las plantas como solía hacerlo todas las noches, le gustaba hacerlo a esas horas, no sólo por el hecho de que se recomendaba regar las plantas en ese horario, sino también porque le ayudaba a pensar las cosas con más calma en esos momentos. Y eso le permitía pensar mejor a que se dedicaría. Pero antes de pensar eso, primero tenía que responder "¿En qué era buena?", sin duda esa era una pregunta que necesitaba responder y quizás una de las que más le resultaba complejo responder, teniendo en cuenta que no se consideraba buena en casi nada. Salvo enseñando, que era una de las virtudes que tenía, según sus compañeros. Pero ahora bien ¿se veía dando clases? Planteado desde otra perspectiva ¿Se veía capaz de dar una catedra en una Preparatoria como lo hacía sus maestros? Y la respuesta era no. Todos sus maestros tenían algo en común y era que mostraban seguridad en lo que transmitían, lo que precisamente, ella no tenía. Y se preguntaba, si realmente estaría preparada para hacerlo.

De súbito, la sombra de alguien irrumpió sus pensamientos en la entrada de su casa, sabía que no podía tratarse de su abuela, porque ella no llegaría ese día, ni tampoco podría tratarse de alguno de los ex títulares de Seigaku que solían ir a buscar cosas, así que no podía siquiera pensar en eso. "¿Q-Quién anda ahí?" Interrogó nerviosa, pero la sombra no respondió y en lugar de alejarse, sólo consiguió que se acercara aún más. Nerviosa, tomó la manguera de manera sigilosa y se atrevió a apuntar al sujeto misterioso, haciéndolo gritar sorprendido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Ryuzaki. —Gruñó Ryoma, apareciendo frente a ella.

—¡Ryoma-Kun! Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. —Respondió nerviosa, aunque de cierta manera se lo merecía. —Además no respondías.

—No quería asustarte, por lo que pensaba acercarme a ti antes de responder.

—Ya veo. —Suspiró. —Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Mi abuela te envió para algo?

—No, vine por mí. Pero no esperaba que reaccionarías así. —Tembló, comenzaba a tener frío.

—Oh lo siento, si quieres…puedes pasar para que te seques. —No quería que por su culpa, pescara un resfriado.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás con tu equipo de gimnasia?

—Sí, lo tengo en el bolso. Espero que no se haya empapado.

—Ojalá sea así. —Susurró la castaña triste.

Una vez adentro, Sakuno encendió la estufa en el living para que el ambarino se sentara en el sillón, mientras ella iba la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Ryoma deslizó sus manos hacia su bolso, buscando desesperadamente encontrar su equipo de gimnasia intacto, ya que no contaba con que la castaña lo empaparía de ese modo. No obstante, sólo se encontró con su chaqueta de Seigaku incolumne, lo demás estaba empapado. Suspiró, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que quedarse sólo con la chaqueta. Por ello, sin pensarlo se quitó la camisa empapada y la dejó sobre la silla, junto a su camiseta y su equipo de gimnasia para que se secara. "A éste ritmo, no tardará mucho en secarse" pensó, mientras daba vuelta su chaqueta para ponersela. Entonces de súbito, Sakuno apareció frente a él, llevando una bandeja con dos tazones y una toalla en su brazo para que se secara, pero en cuanto vio su torso desnudo, la bandeja escapó de sus manos y Ryoma logró atraparla antes que llegara al suelo, se aliviaba que no tenían agua caliente, porque de ser así, se habría quemado.

—Y-Yo…lo siento. —Se sintió avergonzada, viendo como Ryoma dejaba la bandeja en la mesa. —E-Es que me sorprendiste…

—Lo sé, es la segunda vez que te sorprendo ¿no? —Se puso la chaqueta y se cerró la cremallera.

—S-Sí, es verdad. —Pero más alla de verlo sin su camiseta, lo que le había causado una mayor impresión, era lo hermoso que se veía a la luz de la estufa. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando de él en esos momentos.

—Mi equipo de gimnasia no sobrevivió al ataque, por eso lo estoy secando. Pero sólo empapé la camisa, mis pantalones están bien. —Repuso, buscando tranquilizarla de que no lo vería sin ellos.

—Ya veo. —Le entregó el tazón. —Lo siento mucho, Ryoma-kun. Pero en mi defensa, no esperaba tu visita.

—Es verdad, tienes razón….soy consciente que no debí haber venido a esta hora y debí haber esperado hasta mañana. —Se secó el cabello con la toalla. —Pero necesitaba hablar contigo, Ryuzaki.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre…lo que hablamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué? Y-Ya me quedó claro lo que piensas de mí y no pienso forzarte a qué seamos otra cosa. Podemos dejarlo así.

—Ese es el punto, es que no quiero dejarlo así.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se levantó nerviosa, viendo su mirada serena. —Creí que no querías tener nada serio.

—Así es, antes era así…antes que me enterara de algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Eso no importa ahora. —Se levantó para ponerse a su nivel, no quería que se enterara lo que Kachiro sentía por ella, porque eso sólo complicaría más las cosas.

—No quiero hablar de esto, otra vez. —Susurró triste. —Cada vez que lo hablamos, me haces creer una cosa y luego es otra, completamente distinta.

—Lo sé, pero

—Pero nada, no puedo hacerlo otra vez. —Le dio la espalda. —Iré a buscar la tetera.

—Espera, Ryuzaki. —La abrazó, rodeando sus hombros, sintiendo el aroma de su cabello otra vez. — No puedo permitir que te vayas así, otra vez. Aunque sé que en parte es mi culpa, no debí haberte tratado de ese modo ni hacerte creer cosas distintas. Sí te hice sentir mal, realmente lo lamento.

—S-Sí, lo hiciste. —Volteó a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos. —Por lo mismo, no sé si pueda volver a creer en ti, de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero haré que vuelvas a creer en mi. — Rescató una de sus lagrimas y las secó. —Te lo prometo. Porque…no me volveré a rendir.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Por lo mismo, Ryuzaki. —No sabía cómo decirlo, era malo hablando de ese tipo de cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo. —V-Vamos juntos al baile…

—¿Eh? Creí que no te interesaba ir.

—Así era, pero…creo que podría tolerar un rato, si eso quieres. —Se sonrojó, era malo haciendo ese tipo de invitaciones. —Sólo sí aceptas.

—¿Aceptar? —Rió. —No sonó como una pregunta. Parecía más bien una afirmación.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Suspiró. —No te burles, no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

—Lo sé, pero siento que eso lo hace más tierno… —Se sonrojó.

—¿Qué cosa? —No le gustaba que le dijeran que era tierno, le recordaba a sus sempai cuando lo llamaban "pequeño". Más en ese tipo de cosas, que le resultaba tan complejo hacer.

—Qué intentes hacerlo, pese a que no eres bueno en eso. —Sonrió. —Por eso, creo que lo pensaré.

El resto de la noche, se dedicaron a hablar sobre el futuro, Ryoma le comentó que ya había comenzado a ser llamado de distintas Universidad que lo querían orientar en su futuro y aún no tenía claro si se quedaría en Japón o viajaría a USA. Porque si bien antes tenía muy claro que las mejores Universidades estaban fuera del país, en esos momentos su perspectiva había cambiado, porque sabía que no necesitaba estar en la mejor institución del mundo para ser el mejor, si podía hacerlo donde quisiera. Eso se lo había dicho su padre y aunque no solía estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, ahora si lo estaba. Por su lado, Sakuno también le habló sobre su aspiración de ser maestra y los temores que también tenía asociados a ello, cómo el no ser capaz de enfrentarse a una sala de clases, no darse a entender y no ser un buen referente para los demás. Pero pese a todas esas inseguridades, aún así, quería hacerlo.

Ryoma se fue pasado la media noche, cuando su ropa se secó y fue capaz de ponersela (ésta vez en el baño). A pesar de que no tenía contemplado que las cosas surgieran de esa manera, el ambarino se fue aliviado de que al menos la relación entre ellos estuviera mejor.

Sakuno se encontraba frente al espejo de su recamara, luciendo un hermoso vestido de color escarlata con fuga en los hombros y un tirante que se amarraba a su cuello. Además Tomoka, la había peinado y maquillado. Por lo que se sentía muy distinta a lo que acostumbraba ser, porque su amiga había cepillado su cabello y lo había atado a una sola cola alta. "Te ves hermosa, Sakuno" Le había dicho su mejor amiga, quien lucía un vestido de color negro con estampados florales. Tomoka se había tomado la molestia de ir a su casa a ayudarla, aun cuando ella tenía era la encargada de todo y tenía que estar en la Preparatoria primero que todos. Pero en cuanto se había enterado que iría al baile con Ryoma, se sintió en la obligación de ayudarla, como si fuera su hada madrina o así mismo, se llamaba así misma.

—Bien, mi trabajo ya está hecho. Debo ir a la Preparatoria ahora. —Sonrió Tomoka caminando a la salida.

—Sí, tienes razón. Te agradezco mucho por la ayuda, tomo-chan.

—no es nada, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Recuerda, soy la hada madrina. —Le cerró un ojo.

Sakuno le abrió la puerta para despedirla, pero apenas la abrió se encontró con que Ryoma ya se encontraba ahí esperandola, acelerando su corazón, ya que iba vestido con un hermoso traje azul marino que lo hacía verse aún más guapo.

—Oh no podía esperar menos de Ryoma-sama. —Sonrió con malicia Tomoka a su amiga. —Te queda muy bien ese traje.

—Gracias, Osakada. Creí que ya estarías en la Preparatoria.

—Sí, debería estar allá. Pero tenía cosas que hacer antes. —Sonrió. —Bueno, me voy ahora ¡Qué pasen una buena noche! Nos vemos allá.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Le dijo Sakuno, viendo como se marchaba. —Ryoma-kun, no pensé que serías tan puntual.

—Yo tampoco. Pero si aún no estás lista, puedo esperar.

—No es eso, es sólo que…

—Sorprendida ¿Otra vez? —Se burló, viendo como ella asentía sonrojada. —Eres fácil de sorprender, Ryuzaki. Pensé que sería más díficil.

—N-No es así. —Gruñó, inflando los pomulos.

—Pero si es así, vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

—Ya te lo dije, no me voy a rendir. Por lo que seguiré haciendo cosas que no vas a esperar que haga y no me detendré. —Extendió su brazo —Ahora ¿vamos?

—S-Sí.

En lugar de caminar a la Preparatoria, como podrían haberlo hecho, considerando que quedaba a tan sólo algunas cuadras de su casa, Ryoma pagó un taxi que los dejó en la entrada del establecimiento. Cuando bajaron, caminaron en silencio hacia el gimnasio de la Preparatoria, ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo la celebración del gran baile. No sabía que la ponía más nerviosa, la gente que los miraba y murmuraba cosas de ellos, o el hecho de que Ryoma hablaba en serio cuando decía que no se rendiría con ella, porque incluso en esos momentos no se apartaba de ella por nada del mundo.

Sakuno vizualizó a Kachiro a la distancia, lucía un traje que parecía ser más grande que su pequeña estatura, por lo que infería que debía ser de su padre, pero aún así, se veía bien. Había querido saludarlo desde que llegaron, pero él parecía estar ocupado con sus amigos y no se percataba de su presencia. Después de todo, ambos habían regresado al sitio que querían volver, él con sus amigos que antes ocupaban su tiempo en actividades del club y ella con Tomoka, pero también con Ryoma que anteriormente se habían distanciado. Sin embargo, estaba un poco sorprendida por los grandes cambios que había tenido el ambarino con ella, ya que si bien le había anunciado que comenzaría a poner de su parte en la relación que tenían o podrían llegar a tener, considerando que aún no formalizaban lo que tenían, aún así, no podía creer lo comprometido que estaba con todo. Porque si lo pensaba bien, Ryoma no era el tipo de sujeto que daría a conocer su intimidad a los demás, ni mucho menos mostraría interés por alguien con tantos expectadores, por lo que le generaba impresión que ahora lo hiciera. Pero eso también demostraba la honestidad de sus palabras y lo mucho que deseaba que ella volviera a confiar en él.

—¿Quieres ponche? —Le preguntó Ryoma tomando dos copas.

—S-Sí, gracias. —Tomó un sorbo y hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No está bueno?

—No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber. —Rió nerviosa. —¿Y tú?

—Lo había probado antes por mi padre, pero no me gustaría beber demasiado. —Se encogió de hombros. —Porque he sido testigo de como se pone la gente después de haberlo hecho. —Pensó en su padre, cuando había tenido que ayudarlo a acostarse en múltiples ocasiones. —Y no estoy interesado en ello.

—Sé a qué te refieres. —Repuso Sakuno, recordando a su abuela cuando se embriagaba, y sin duda no quería ser como ella.

—¿Lo dices por tu abuela? —Leyó sus pensamientos.

—Sí. —Se sonrojó. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ha bebido con mi padre en algunas ocasiones. —Suspiró. —Sí hay alguien que bebe al mismo nivel que él, sin duda es ella.

—¿De verdad? —Ahora si se sentía avergonzada.

—Sí ¿nunca te preguntas a dónde va algunas noches?

—A trabajar… o eso me dice.

—Es posible.

—Entonces…¿anoche también lo hizo?

—No, a menos que haya sido cuando estaba contigo.

—"Contigo" —Apareció Momo a su lado, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran. —Eso quiere decir que ¿pasaron la noche juntos?

—¿Qué? Entonces ¿el pequeño creció? —Apareció Eiji junto a él, burlandose de ambos.

—¡No fue así! —Dijeron los dos avergonzados.

—Y-Yo puedo explicarlo, Ryoma-kun se empapó su camiseta porque yo…

—No debes darle explicaciones, Ryuzaki. —Gruñó Ryoma. —Todo lo que les digas, ellos van a buscarle otro sentido, como suelen hacerlo.

—Qué cruel, ochibi. —Bufó Eiji. —No somos así ¿verdad?

—Es verdad, no lo somos. Sólo nos sorprendió, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros Momo.

—De todos modos ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Gruñó el ambarino.

—Fuimos invitados por Osakada, por supuesto. Tal como nos prometió, nos dio entradas adicionales y logramos entrar. —Sonrió. —Pero la gran pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—¿Eh? Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Gruñó Ryoma. —Es el baile de Preparatoria, es obvio que estaríamos aquí.

—No tan obvio, ochibi. Ustedes habían mencionado que no querían venir. —Aclaró el pelirrojo. —Así que también me genera cierta curiosidad de porqué lo hicieron.

—Sí, además de eso…no creo que sea coincidencia que hayan venido juntos ¿o sí?

—No sé porqué, pero no me sorprende que nos hayan espiado. Quizás porque sé como son. Pero bueno, si lo saben todo, no deberían preguntarnos nada.

—Es verdad, Osakada nos adelantó algunas cosas. —Sonrió Momo.

—¿Eh? ¿Tomo-Chan? —Preguntó Sakuno avergonzada.

—Sí, sólo nos dijo que vendrían juntos al baile y eso nos hace sacar varias conclusiones al respecto. —Sonrió con malicia Momo y extendió la mano al ambarino.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Felicitarte, por supuesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

—Están juntos ¿verdad?

—P-Pues nosotros…—Sakuno se sonrojó, no sabía bien qué decir, porque si bien habían conversado algunas cosas al respecto el día anterior, aún no habían llegado a un consenso sobre que eran ahora.

—Sí, estamos juntos. —Lo miró con serenidad. —Así que no permitiré que se sigan involucrando en lo que hacemos o no, porque es problema nuestro.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Esa respuesta quería escuchar. —Sonrió Momo y abrazó a Ryoma sin pensarlo. —¡Felicidades, Echizen! Eres todo un adulto ahora.

—No te burles, Momo-sempai. —Masculló, mientras veía como Eiji felicitaba a Sakuno.

—No lo hago, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. —Habló con seriedad. —Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta por ti mismo de todo. Ahora ve a divertirte, nosotros haremos lo mismo. —Le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

— Gracias, Momo-sempai.

Cuando las luces descendieron, los focos que antes se encontraban al centro del lugar, se movieron al escenario, donde Tomoka caminaba hacia el microfono, siendo acompañada por otras chicas del centro de estudiantes que iban a dar la introducción al evento. _"Buenas noches a todos. Primero que todo, me gustaría agradecerles a cada una de las personas que participaron en la organización de éste evento y hicieron posible nuestra reunión, es decir todos los integrantes del centro estudiantil. Pero especialmente, Tomoka Osakada, nuestra presidenta que dará unas palabras ahora."_ Anunció un chico de gafas, haciendo pasar a Tomoka a dar su discurso, quien había sido premiada con un ramo de claveles. _"Gracias, Haru-kun. Quiero agradecerles también a ustedes por asistir este día, ya que ésta instancia ha sido creada para todos con el fin de divertirnos por última en la Preparatoria antes de comenzar a encontrar la razón de nuestra vida, como un maestro de nosotros nos decía. Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho." Repuso Tomoka y todos aplaudieron._ Entonces la música comenzó se apoderó de los parlantes, invitando a todos los presentes a deslizarse a la pista de baile y pasar un rato momento. Salvo claro para los que no les gustaba bailar, como era el caso de Sakuno y Ryoma, quienes preferían sentarse junto a la mesa de bocadillos y charlar, mientras veían como sus sempai invitaban a todos a "mover el esqueleto", o así le decía Kikumaru exponiendo sus volteretas.

No obstante, luego de unas horas la pista de baile cambió por completo, ya que la música que sonaba a esas horas en lugar de ser rápida, era lenta, lo que excluía a los solteros por completo, teniendo en cuenta que ese tipo de música era sólo para parejas. Y para Sakuno era obvio que no bailarían en ese momento de igual manera, dado que Ryoma no iba a sacarla bailar o nada parecido.

—¿Quieres bailar? Ryuzaki. —La sorprendió Ryoma nuevamente, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

—¿Eh? ¿T-Tú quieres?

—Yo pregunte primero.

—P-Pues…no lo sé, no soy muy buena en esto. Además la gente nos está mirando. —Su corazón latía a mil.

—¿Y? Yo también soy nuevo en esto, pero no por eso no estoy preparado. A menos claro que no quieras hacerlo.

—mmm está bien. —Aceptó su mano. —Pero te advierto que puedo pisarte, Ryoma-kun.

—No te preocupes por eso, evitaré que lo hagas.

Sakuno acompañó al ambarino a la pista de baile, esperando que si bailaban nadie se concentraría realmente en ellos, porque habrían otras parejas bailando también, pero no era así, en cuanto sus pies se ubicaron en la pista, inmediatamente todas las miradas se enfocaron en ellos y los murmullos sobre su relación comenzaron a acrecentarse. Por ello, respiró profundo tratando de controlar el pánico escenico que tenía en esos instantes, no podía permitir que sus nervios e inseguridades lograran arruinar nuevamente momentos como esos. Así que luego de ahuyentar todos los pensamientos que tenía en su mente, se dedicó a contemplar lo único que realmente le importaba en esas circunstancias, nadie menos que el chico que rodeaba su cintura y sostenía una de sus manos como si fueran de porcelana, con mucho cuidado y dedicación. Y ahora que lo veía de cerca, se podía dar cuenta que no era la única que se encontraba insegura en esos momentos, porque él también lo estaba, ya que se encontraba explorando un terreno que nunca antes había investigado y la única razón por la que no se rendía, era porque quería impresionarla.

—Lo haces bien. —Le había dicho el ambarino.

—No es verdad. —Se sonrojó. —Soy mala en esto. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál es?

—Hace un rato…cuando Momo-sempai nos preguntó si estabamos juntos. —Masculló nerviosa. —Afirmaste que si lo estabamos. Lo hiciste ¿para qué nos dejara de molestar? ¿O por otro motivo? Lo menciono porque…en ningún momento hablamos de que estabamos juntos y…

—Sé a qué te refieres. Pero tus deducciones no están mal. En parte lo hice para que dejara de molestarnos, pero también porque quiero que sea así. —La miró a los ojos.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Pero tienes razón, no puedo asumir que es así, si nisiquiera te lo he preguntado. —Susurró.

—Yo no dije que

—Lo sé, pero lo pensaste. Ahora yo también leo mentes. —Se burló.

—Tiene sentido. —Rió.

" _Por lo mismo, lo haré bien ésta vez "_ Repuso el ambarino, mientras la conducía a la salida del gimnasio. Se detuvieron en una banca frente a las canchas de tenis, como estaban todos concentrados en la fiesta, nadie notó su ausencia, así que se aliviaban que al menos ni Osakada ni sus sempais los hubieran seguido.

— Hace frío, no lo parecía adentro. —Susurró Sakuno sentada en la banca, estaba nerviosa porque Ryoma llevaba un rato en silencio y no entendía a qué se refería con que lo haría bien ésta vez.

—Es verdad, corre viento fresco. —Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros. —Ten, la necesitarás más que yo.

—Pero ¿y tú?

—No tengo frío. —Estaba tan inquieto que en lugar de sentir frío, sólo sentía adrenalina, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Ryuzaki…—Susurró cabizbajo, no sabía como comenzar, pero debía hacerlo. —Sí bien no muestro seguridad en este tipo de cosas, porque no lo he vivido, aún así, soy capaz de mostrar seguridad en otras, por ejemplo saber lo que quiero y a dónde quiero ir.

—A américa ¿o no?

—No, viví muchos años ahí y tengo una idea de cómo son las Universidades. Por lo que estaba viendo la posibilidad de estudiar en Japón.

—Creí que las de América eran mejores que las de Japón.

—Es relativo, dependiendo del campo en el que te quieres especializar.

—Ya veo.

—Además la gente tiende a viajar a otra parte del mundo, buscando la razón de sus vidas, como si no tuvieran claro cuál es en verdad. —Se encogió de hombros. —Y yo ya la he encontrado, así que no necesito viajar a América para encontrarla, porque sé que no estaría ahí, sino en Japón.

—Ryoma-kun.

—Pero esa "razón" es un tanto insegura y desconfiada, por lo que no es tan fácil de tener. Y lleva también el pelo demasiado largo.

—Con mi pelo no. —Infló los pomulos y entonces rió.

—Pero bueno, creo que me he dado muchas vueltas y aún no voy al grano. —Suspiró. —¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ryuzaki.

—Tengo que pensarlo, dijiste que era una persona "insegura y desconfiada" ¿no? —Se burló.

—Es así ¿o no?

—Sí. —Sonrió. —Acepto.

Entonces Ryoma aprisionó sus labios con los suyos, dejandola sin salida y acelerando más su ritmo cardiaco. No porque sus padres se hubieran conocido en Preparatoria y se hubieran divorciado a sus cuatro años, significaba que su relación con Sakuno sería igual de trágica. Es más, ni siquiera tenía deseos de pensar en el futuro, prefería dejarlo como un "futuro incierto" que no necesitaba programar, porque podría aceptarlo saliera como saliera. Y con respecto a la razón de su vida, creía que un concepto más amplio que la definición breve que le había dado su maestro de Preparatoria, porque no para todos la razón de su vida tenía que estar conectado con lo mismo, para algunos podría ser su profesión, otros metas en su vida y para personas como él, era una persona y no por ser distintos, eran menos que los otros. Más bien, eran igual de valiosos y debían potenciarse de la misma manera.

 **The end**

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento la demora, pero me costó mucho ponerle fin a ésta historia jajaja no sé si se notó, pero me salieron 32 hojas xD así que es un final un poco largo. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y comenten :D**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Danny Meléndez, una lectora que siempre me ha leído y comentado. Así que espero que lo haya disfrutado.**

 **Mi página de facebook es Hinata-sakuno fanfiction**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
